Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong karena chatting yang mereka lakukan, berakhir dengan kencan yang tak terduga (?). Berawal dari ajakan Yunho yang mengajak Jaejoong kencan, dan dengan keinginan Jaejoong disetiap kencan mereka. Meski bagi Yunho hanya main". Tapi bagi Jaejoong ini sangat serius. Apakah pada akhirnya Yunho sungguh" mengencani Jaejoong?. Lets Check. YunJae FF. DLDR. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.

Penulis : Me ~

Genre : Romance, Drama. ETC.

Cast : YunJae and other.

Pair : Just YunJae. No Other.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

**Warning : Boy X Boy. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. **

_**NP : Rain Feat - Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.**_

_Check it..._

Everything feels so right when i'm meet you, my Boo...

Kedua bola mata musang Yunho mendelik tajam. Apa yang ada tepat di depan pria itu lah penyebab ekspresi keterkejutan yang teramat dalam. Sungguh apa yang kini ia lihat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dibayangkan.

Kali ini, pertemuan yang entah sudah ke berapa dilakukan Yunho. Ia mengikuti semacam _blinde date_. Satu minggu terakhir selepas jam pulang kantor, Yunho selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan para wanita yang sempat _chatting _dengannya. Dan terhitung ini pertemuan ke-lima.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Cukup berbeda. Dan itu lah yang menjadikan pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berekspresi sedemikian rupa.

Setelah menyadari hal konyol yang dilukiskan wajahnya. Yunho sedikit berdeham, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Rasa syok masih menguasai. Dua kali lipat lebih terkejut dibanding melihat bursa saham perusahaan miliknya turun.

Sungguh hal yang gila menurut Yunho. Perlahan ia mengamati suasana _caffe _di mana tempat pertemuan kali ini. Kursi berwarna putih yang tadi hanya disentuh mulai didudukinya. Ia masih mengamati ke arah lain. Jujur saja, Yunho tak berani kembali menatap ke depan.

"_Annyeong_, Yunho-_sshi_," sapa pria yang dari tadi hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Yunho malu-malu.

Pria? Benar, seorang pria. Itu lah alasan kenapa Yunho merasa syok luar biasa. Empat dari lima _blind date _yang ditemuinya adalah wanita. Dan kali ini yang tergila, ia tak masalah dengan pria, mantan terakhirnya juga seorang pria. Tapi, ketika pertama kali melihat sang teman _chatting_nya selama sehari kemarin memakai seragam SMA, itulah yang membuat Yunho merasa gila.

Jika dari keempat wanita yang ditemuinya kemarin masuk dalam kategori wanita idaman. Yunho bersumpah hari untuk bertemu dengan pria ini tidak akan ada. Tapi sayangnya semua wanita itu tidak memenuhi syaratnya untuk mencari calon istri. Ia bertekad untuk mencari seorang wanita menjadi istri nanti. Oleh sebab itu juga ia memutuskan pacar sebelumnya.

Sejujurnya, untuk pria mapan dan juga tampan seperti Yunho sangat mudah untuk mencari wanita. Hanya saja Yunho sendiri tidak ingin mencari seseorang yang kelak ingin dijadikan istri itu melihat dirinya dari materi yang dipunya. Ia ingin sang calon melihat apa adanya.

Ia juga ingin langsung mencari. Tapi apa lah daya kesibukannya di kantor membuat waktu tersita. Dan keisengan awal disela-sela kesibukan untuk ber-_chatting _ria pun membuatnya mengikuti semacam _blind date_, atau dengan istilah lain kopi darat.

Ujung mata Yunho sedikit melirik sang remaja pria tadi, kemudian ia membalas sapaannya cukup dingin, "_Annyeong_."

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, yang _chatting _denganmu kemarin dengan nama **Kitty BabyBoo**," ujar Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri. Semburat kemerahan tak urung hilang dari pipi putihnya. Kepalanya juga masih ditundukkan, menyembunyikan wajahnya sejak semula Yunho tiba.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Yunho sekenanya. Bagi Yunho sudah cukup jelas akan hal itu. Mereka sudah berjanji bertemu di sini dengan nomor meja 5.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaejoong cukup canggung untuk bertanya karena jawaban sang lawan bicara cukup singkat.

"Yunho."

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Ia cukup bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Yunho. Pria yang ditemuinya ini cukup sangat berbeda dengan yang chatting kemarin. Yunho yang ia kenal melalui _**Line**_-nya tidak sedingin ini.

Yunho yang itu cukup aktif, bahkan beberapa kali juga Yunho memanggilnya Boo. Bukan Kitty seperti biasa teman _chatt _yang lain. Hal itu juga yang membuat Jaejoong merasa menggebu untuk bertemu dengan Yunho selepas pulang sekolahnya. Padahal, ia baru kenal dengan Yunho kemarin.

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong mengangkat kepala yang tadi ditundukkan. Mata besar yang ia punya juga mulai berani untuk menatap intens Yunho. Pipi seputih porselen itu kembali menimbulkan semburat merah. Senyuman malu pun dikulum pada bibir berbentuk cherry merah itu.

Satu kata yang terbayang di otak Jaejoong pada saat melihat wajah Yunho adalah _Handsome, too handsome_. Dadanya juga sedikit mulai berdetak cepat dan gugup.

Tapi mengingat kesan dingin yang diberikan Yunho. Senyuman yang hampir mengembang di wajahnya seakan diurungkan. Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia paham bagaimana yang dirasakan pria di depannya.

"Maaf Yunho-_sshi_, jika aku mengganggu waktumu," ujar Jaejoong pelan, dengan suara sedikit tercekat. Entah perasaan sedih seketika merayapi hati Jaejoong. Ia paham betul apa yang membuat Yunho bersikap demikian.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Yunho sedikit kurang enak. Yunho bukanlah orang yang tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya ia lah yang meminta maaf karena mengganggu waktu anak SMA seperti Jaejoong. Ia yang mengajak Jaejoong bertemu.

Ya, benar. Yunho yang meminta Jaejoong bertemu. Rasa menggebu-gebu untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai _nick name _Kitty BabyBoo itu menghantuinya sepanjang siang ini. Sejujurnya selama beberapa menit sebelum melihat Jaejoong, Yunho begitu sangat bersemangat.

Bahkan senyuman pun tak lepas terkembang di bibirnya. Tapi, jelas semua berubah pada saat melihat seseorang yang mengenakan celana lengkap dengan seragam SMA. Meski dari belakang Yunho tidak perlu ragu untuk mengenali gender. Walau sebenarnya sebuah keyakinan masih tertanam dalam hati, berharap jika Jaejoong bukanlah sang Kitty.

Harapan Yunho seakan musnah berkeping-keping pada saat Jaejoong menyapa. Lengkap sudah. Semua yang diharapkanya sudah musnah. Dan Yunho merutuki apa yang terjadi kemarin dan hari ini.

Yunho mendesah pelan. Ia menyesali atas perkataan maaf yang Jaejoong ucap. Justru kata itu yang tadinya ingin diucapkannya untuk segera mengakhiri pertemuan gila mereka dan berpisah.

Musang Yunho dengan sedikit terpaksa menatap kembali ke depan. Hal yang pertama dilihat oleh matanya adalah wajah Jaejoong. Kening Yunho segera menaut sempurna, sedetik kemudian terbelalak lebar hampir tak percaya.

Wajah Jaejoong membuatnya takjub. Pria yang tadi sangat malas untuk ditemuinya seolah-olah membuatnya semakin terkejut dan penasaran. Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Jaejoong.

Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna _almond_. Mata besar yang indah dengan iris coklat tua. Hidung mancung, dan bibir yang berwarna merah menggoda. Apa lagi warna kulit pria itu yang melebihi wanita-wanita yang pernah dikenalnya. Putih susu.

Dalam semenit terakhir Yunho seakan tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Mulutnya pun sedikit membuka. Entah antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau apa.

"Yunho-_sshi_?"

Panggilan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak. Segera Yunho mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Malu. Jelas, ia sedang kepergok menatap intens wajah seseorang.

"Hmm ya, Jaejoong," sahut Yunho, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Jaejoong, kembali sikap malu-malu itu ditunjukkannya.

"Sibuk? Tidak, tentu tidak," jawab Yunho cepat. Entah kenapa ia menjawab seperti itu, seharusnya Yunho menjawab _Ya _agar semua ini segera selesai. Tapi, jujur saja ketika melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan pria ini. Bahkan Yunho berani bersumpah Jaejoong adalah pria tercantik yang pernah ia kenal.

"Baguslah," ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis yang masih terkesan malu. Permandangan yang cukup indah untuk pria yang kini seakan terhipnotis akan kecantikannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih pelajar, Jaejoong. Aku pikir..."

"Kau tidak membaca status di Line ku?" Jaejoong segera menyambar kalimat Yunho dengan pertanyaannya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Bagi Yunho membalas chat yang masuk saja sudah cukup membuatnya repot sekaligus menyenangkan. Tak ada waktu untuk melihat-lihat _profile_.

"Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak menyangka akan genderku," ucap Jaejoong seraya mengembuskan napas kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Melihat apa yang ada di depannya membuat Yunho menelan salivanya. Sungguh Jaejoong teramat imut dengan bibir yang mempout, membuat gairahnya sebagai seorang pria serasa terpancing.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Kau pasti berpikir jika aku adalah seorang gadis. Maaf membuatmu menyesal," lagi, Jaejoong memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Yunho.

Yunho segera menggeleng. Hatinya sangat tidak enak mendengar tudingan nyata dari pria itu. Tentu, ia kecewa dan menyesal karena Jaejoong bukanlah seorang wanita seperti yang dibayangkannya. Tapi, wajah yang dimiliki Jaejoong sukses membuat matanya terasa disegarkan.

Jaejoong cantik, sangat cantik. Itu tidak mungkin Yunho sangkal. Bahkan, perasaannya yang segera mengakhiri pertemuan dengan pria itu seolah lenyap. Yunho juga seakan-akan melupakan fakta bahwa Jaejoong seorang pria bukan wanita seperti yang ia cari sekarang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal Jaejoongie," ucap Yunho cepat. Kali ini bahkan ia mulai kembali bersikap agresif layaknya waktu mereka ber_chatting _di Line.

Pipi putih Jaejoong lebih memerah. Tersanjung saat ucapan itu diucapkan Yunho. Entah, perasaannya yang tadi mencelos langsung terganti dengan ribuan bunga.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong, ia juga sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Nah, Jaejoong kau ingin pesan apa?" Yunho mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan _caffe _yang segera datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"_Americano coffee,_ dan..." Yunho menyebut pesanannya tanpa melihat menu, lalu ia melirik Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya berpikir.

"_Milkshake strawberry_," ucap Jaejoong pada sang pelayan. Buru-buru pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka kemudian berlalu dari meja.

Selama beberapa menit keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang seolah sadar akan sikap gila yang dilakukan sekarang. Harusnya ia sudah pulang sekarang. Tapi entah perasaan menggebu-gebu dirasanya saat menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Sebuah pikiran akan berkencan kembali dengan sesamanya pun mulai muncul. Itu memang bukan hal yang disebut tabu lagi di negaranya. Bahkan Ia juga pernah beberapa kali memiliki kekasih seorang pria. Tapi diusia yang sekarang Yunho tidak ingin main-main dengan kehidupannya lagi. Ia merasa harus mencari seorang wanita untuk menjadi istrinya kelak.

Perasaan tertarik semakin membuat Yunho tenggelam.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan pertemuan dengan teman _chat _mu, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Baru ini," jawab Jaejoong masih malu-malu dan membenarkan poninya.

Sesaat mulut Yunho terbuka. Pria di depannya cukup polos kalau boleh ia nilai.

"Kau serius?"

"Uumm, kebanyakan dari mereka selalu menjauh setelah mengetahui aku pria." Lagi bibir itu mempout mengundang Yunho untuk mengecup jika tidak ada meja diantara mereka.

Kening Yunho terangkat sebelah, di satu sisi ia paham jika menjadi pria itu. Ia juga merasa hal yang mereka rasa sesaat lalu, tapi untuk sekarang Yunho menikmati. Sebuah ketertarikan sudah mulai muncul di hatinya. Tapi di sisi lainnya Yunho cukup bingung.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis, aku bahkan menuliskannya dengan jelas di beberapa status Line-ku. Aku suka pria," ujar Jaejoong yang menyadari akan kebingungan Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapinya. Ia paham sekarang. Itu malah akan membuatnya cukup gampang mendekati Jaejoong. Kepolosan Jaejoong membuat pikirannya ingin sedikit bermain-main lagi dengan pria ini. Lagi pula tidak mungkin jika Jaejoong akan menjadi calon istrinya.

Entahlah, kenapa pikiran nista itu tiba-tiba saja menghampiri benaknya. Mungkin karena Yunho sudah cukup merasa kesepian selama tiga bulan terakhir tanpa kekasih. Atau mungkin karena Jaejoong terlalu memikat meski di awal Yunho enggan dengan pria remaja SMA ini. Entah...

"Apa kau pernah sebelumnya berkencan?" tanya Yunho sedikit menjurus. Baginya membuang-buang waktu jika harus membicarakan tentang kesukaan. Mereka sudah melakukannya kemarin di _chat_.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Belum pernah sebelumnya, aku baru ingin mencoba memilikinya tapi cukup sulit. _Hyung_ku juga sedang mencarikan seseorang untukku."

"Mau mencoba denganku, Manis?" tanya langsung Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit menunduk sekaligus terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong. Pria itu memang cukup berbeda dari beberapa pria yang dikenalnya berstatus _uke_. Jaejoong lebih _fresh, hot_, dan membuatnya bergairah secara tak langsung. Mungkin karena Jaejoong masih muda. Tapi tak masalah buat Yunho, lagi pula ia hanya bermain-main dengan Jaejoong sebelum kembali mencari calon istri yang pas.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar tak karuan. Pasca mendengar pertanyaan yang berbentuk ajakan atau boleh diasumsikannya adalah ungkapan kata cinta itu diucapkan Yunho. Sungguh, Jaejoong merasa ingin sekali melompat karena girang.

Tentu saja, perasaan bahagia teramat dalam dirasakannya. Ini kali pertama ia diajak oleh pria berkencan. Terlebih pria itu Yunho, dari awal melihat Jaejoong sudah dibikin dag dig dug olehnya. Sesaat pikiran untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu pun sadar. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia juga ingat apa yang dicita-citakan untuk kencan pertamanya nanti.

"Tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu sebelum kita berkencan, Yunho," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara pelan dan melirik malu-malu Yunho.

"Apa itu, Sayang?" tanya Yunho langsung. Jurus gombalnya sebagai seorang pria sejati sudah mulai dikeluarkan tanpa rasa canggung.

"Aku punya beberapa keinginan saat berkencan nanti. Apa kau mau menuruti itu?"

"Tak masalah, apa itu cantik?" tanya Yunho dan menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang membuat gairahnya seakan meningkat drastis. Bayangkan hanya memandang Jaejoong Yunho serasa tak bisa menahan perasaan menggebunya pada anak SMA itu.

"Aku punya beberapa hal yang ingin kita lakukan saat berkencan," ujar Jaejoong, ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho lebih menyenangkan dari pada di _chat Line_. Meski kesan awal pertama tadi sedikit berbeda.

"Katakan saja, Sayangku."

"Pertama, aku ingin berciuman di tengah jalan di malam hari." Pipi Jaejoong merona hebat saat mengucapkan itu.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong selalu membayangkan akan hal itu disetiap ia ingin tidur. Dan sekarang bukankah ia sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Proses yang cukup kilat memang. Tapi Yunho adalah kekasihnya sekarang, setidaknya menurut Jaejoong yang polos.

Mendengar itu Yunho terkekeh pelan. Pria itu kini menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang ada di atas meja. Permintaan Jaejoong saat kencan sungguh sangat mengasyikan untuk Yunho. Setidaknya, main-mainnya kali ini akan lebih berwarna.

"Apapun akan ku berikan untukmu, BabyBoo," ujar Yunho dengan nada suara yang cukup menggoda dan membawa jemari Jaejoong ke bibirnya. Ia mengecup singkat permukaan kulit putih pria yang tidak disangka akan membuat adrenalinnya seakan memacu.

Ya, Yunho cukup sangat bersemangat untuk berkencan dengan Jaejoong. Sangat kontras dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat pria itu mengetahui gender dan menebak usia Jaejoong berapa. Sebenarnya terlihat ia seperti pria mesum yang mengencani remaja SMA. Ya, pada dasarnya memang seperti itu.

Karena alasan begitu Yunho menganggap tadinya pertemuan ini gila. Tapi siapa yang sangka, segala kegilaan nyata baru berawal. Yunho mulai tertarik pada Jaejoong yang jauh dari harapan untuk menjadi seorang istri untuknya. Dan pikirannya juga mulai menggila dengan berpikir untuk bermain-main dengan remaja SMA ini tanpa pikir panjang.

Setelah kecupannya berakhir Yunho menatap lekat mata besar Jaejoong. Pria itu merona lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu, pandangan penuh kebahagiaan milik Jaejoong dan musang Yunho yang penuh dengan sebuah rasa penasaran akan hasrat dan juga sebuah gairah yang menyala-nyala dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

TBC / Delete ?

Haaaah, well, banyakin PR aja nih. Tapi aku akan updatenya cukup dan lumayan lama untuk ini ya. Untuk beberapa ff aku mau tuntasin dulu.

Ada yang berminat ? Hahahay, ini Line Story dari Lagu RAIN and , diriku suka pake banget. Udah lma jg mau bikin ini ff tp ga ada ide yg pas untuk proyek kedepannya. Nah ini smcam the first date kli ya. Tapi beda deh, soalnya disini akan bahas tentang kencan" mereka dan kehanyutan Yunho pda JJ. ahaaaayyyy

Well, terima kasih sudah bca dan klo boleh dan tidak keberatan, tolong dan silahkan direview :D

Thank for reading this story guys.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.

Penulis : Me ~

Genre : Romance, Drama. ETC.

Cast : YunJae and other.

Pair : Just YunJae. No Other.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

**Warning : Boy X Boy. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. **

_**NP : Rain Feat G . Na - Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.**_

_Check it..._

**-Kiss-**

Mata Yunho mengerjap-ngerjap takjub saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah ada di depannya. Mulutnya yang tadi ingin mengembangkan senyuman segera berubah menjadi terbuka lebar. Takjub. Sungguh, mata musangnya seakan terhipnotis saat pria yang berstatus kekasihnya ini tiba.

Penampilan Jaejoong kali ini, sangat membuat Yunho tercengang. Rambut berwarna _almond _yang tiga hari lalu dimiliki Jaejoong, berganti dengan warna _blonde_. Membuat kesan cantik tak tertandingin melekat pada pria remaja itu.

Hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi berpacaran. Tempat untuk bertemu pun masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Untuk memenuhi keinginan sang kekasih yang ingin berciuman di tengah jalan. Yunho sangat bersemangat untuk berkencan.

Sejak bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bibir cherry merah Jaejoong yang cukup menggodanya itu. Hingga waktu luangnya diakhir pekan pun tiba. Yunho segera mengajak sang kekasih remaja untuk berkencan dan tentu Jaejoong menyambut ajakannya dengan senang hati.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya karena tatapan intens Yunho yang masih mengamati dirinya.

"Aah ya _Baby_?" Tanya Yunho, ia sudah tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunan karena panggilan Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya, sebelum sedetik berikutnya ia menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari _Caffe _ini. Sikap Yunho sedikit membuat Jaejoong terkejut, pria itu menundukkan wajah menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hati Jaejoong pun berbunga-bunga, dadanya berdegup-degup kencang. Sungguh, ini adalah kencan pertama yang dijalani Jaejoong. Ia selalu menunggu-nunggu kencan ini, dan membayangkan setiap keinginannya dalam berkencan terwujud.

Cukup unik memang, Jaejoong mempunyai jadwal kencan tersendiri. Dan hal itu harus dipenuhi Yunho. Lagi pula, pria itu tidak keberatan untuk memenuhi setiap syarat kencan Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho bersemangat.

"Kemana kita akan pergi sekarang, Manis?" tanya Yunho ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan mobil sport Yunho.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya selama beberapa detik, kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang cukup malu,"Bagaimana kalau ke sungai Han, Yunnie?"

Sesaat kening Yunho mengkerut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Namun sedetik berikutnya, kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir hatinya. Jujur saja, mendengar kata sungai Han untuk berkencan membuat Yunho ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi, ketika mengingat usia Jaejoong yang masih remaja, Yunho mulai paham dan sadar akan sebuah kenyataan.

Fakta yang sedang terjadi adalah ia mengencani seorang remaja SMA. Meski pun menurutnya hanya sebuah main-main, tapi kencan mereka bukan main-main. Ia juga sudah mengiyakan untuk apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong tentang sebuah keinginan dalam setiap kencan.

Lagi pula hanya sungai Han. Para remaja memang sering menjadikan tempat itu sebagai pilihan kencan. Dan tentu Jaejoong juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, Sayangku," ujar Yunho seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

Segera Jaejoong masuk kedalam, kemudian Yunho menyusulnya dan menjalankan mobil. Sebuah pikiran akan berciuman dengan Jaejoong memenuhi otak Yunho. Demi apapun ia sangat tergoda kala melihat bibir cherry itu. Apa lagi melihat penampilan Jaejoong semakin cantik. Yunho seakan lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa puluh menit mereka sudah tiba di sungai Han. Yunho sengaja mencari tempat yang lebih sepi dari pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Permandangan di malam hari memang sangat indah dari area sungai.

Tadi mereka juga sempat singgah di super market membeli beberapa _snack _dan juga _soft drink. _Yunho turun terlebih dahulu, ia bersikap sangat lembut pada Jaejoong. Membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pria remaja itu turun dari mobil.

"_Gomawo _Yun," ujar Jaejoong malu-malu, seraya menyambut uluran tangan sang kekasih.

Lagi, Yunho mencium punggung tangannya seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak-detak tak karuan. Sedetik kemudian pria itu menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Yunho," ujar Jaejoong sedikit kaget, namun tak berlangsung lama pipi putih ini segera merona merah, tersipu malu.

"BabyBoo, apa kah kau ingin kita segera berciuman hmm?" Tanya Yunho langsung, ia sudah tak bisa menahan hasrat pada pria remaja dalam dekapannya ini.

Semakin Yunho menatap Jaejoong semakin besar pula hasratnya pada pria itu. Ia juga begitu penasaran seberapa menariknya Jaejoong dan seberapa menggairahkannya pria itu untuknya.

Walau sekarang Yunho cukup merasa sangat bergairah, tapi ia belum mencicipi Jaejoong. Ia ingin segera melumat bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Mengulumnya dalam mulutnya, beradu lidah dan membuatnya semakin tergoda.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan Yunho. Ia, tidak menyangka jika pria yang dikencaninya begitu sangat agresif. Wajahnya semakin merona. Perlahan-lahan, Yunho juga melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Pria itu mengajaknya beradu pandang, lalu tanpa Jaejoong bisa duga, Yunho segera mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Awalnya jelas Jaejoong kaget akan sikap Yunho yang langsung memagut bibirnya. Jaejoong juga belum siap menerima ciuman dari pria itu. Mata besar miliknya juga membelalak lebar. Namun seiring ciuman dan tuntutan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya. Jaejoong mulai menikmati sentuhan erotis itu.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Jaejoong tidak mempunyai sedikitpun pengalaman dalam berciuman. Pacaran saja baru pertama kali. Dan ia belum sempat bertanya lebih pada kakaknya tentang berkencan.

Yunho menyesap bibir bawah Jaejoong, terasa sangat manis dalam indra perasanya. Entahlah, ia menjadi begitu berhasrat. Dipeluknya pinggang ramping sang kekasih dan mencoba memperdalam ciuman.

Jaejoong sangat kentara sebagai pemula untuk Yunho. Dengan sabar pula pria yang tak tahu malu itu mengajari Jaejoong caranya berciuman. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Jaejoong cukup pandai untuk diajari. Pria itu pun sekarang mulai membalas setiap isapan dan lumatan yang dilakukan Yunho.

Gila, hal pertama yang dapat dipikirkan Yunho adalah itu. Setelah ia berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Rasa-rasanya sebuah sensasi lain dirasanya. Bagian bawahnya terasa mulai ereksi. Ereksi. Ia hanya berciuman dengan seorang pria remaja yang masih SMA. Tapi tanpa seizinnya benda pusakanya itu bereaksi lebih.

Entahlah, Yunho sendiri kurang mengerti. Rasa bibir Jaejoong memang sangat memabukkan, membuatnya ingin terus mengecap dan merasakan cherry merah pria itu. Ia juga mulai terhanyut secara keseluruhan. Tangan-tangannya pun mulai membelai pantat Jaejoong, membuat erangan tertahan pada pria yang masih diciumnya itu.

Pada puncaknya, Jaejoong merasa asupan oksigennya mulai habis. Ia mendorong tubuh besar Yunho. Jaejoong juga cukup tidak enak dengan perbuatan tangan nakal Yunho yang meremas-remas pantatnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak bisa menyangka ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuncah di dadanya karena perbuatan pria itu.

"Uunngghhh," desah Jaejoong saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Jaejoong segera menarik napas cepat-cepat. Sedangkan Yunho pria itu menatap intens pada Jaejoong.

Dalam hatinya, Yunho berpikir jika main-mainnya kali ini akan menyenangkan. Jaejoong cukup membuatnya sangat tergoda dan membangkitkan gairahnya. Meskipun sebagai pemula, ciuman Jaejoong mampu membuatnya puas secara keseluruhan. Bibir Jaejoong seakan seperti candu yang membuatnya tak sabar lagi ingin merasakan benda kenyal itu.

Ia mendekat pada Jaejoong yang masih mengatur napasnya. Entahlah Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang ia seakan-akan lepas kendali. Bahkan, ia sangat senang ketika melakukan _chat _di line dengan Jaejoong setelah pertemuan mereka yang membuahkan hasil hubungan ini.

Untuk sekarang Yunho menepis pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil pusing untuk hal yang ia anggap aneh itu. Lagi pula, perasaannya masih setia dengan status tidak serius dengan remaja SMA yang sudah diambilnya ciuman pertama.

Mengingat tentang itu, membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak, ia segera menatap Jaejoong yang kini sudah tersipu malu di depannya. Ia memang berpikir jika yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertama Jaejoong, karena pria itu tidak paham sama sekali saat pertama kali ia lumat. Tapi ia ingin memastikan langsung tentang kebenarannya.

"_Baby_, apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho cukup penasaran, niatnya yang ingin mencium kembali Jaejoong diurungkan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu menggeleng mantap dan berucap, "Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku, Yunnie. Aku ingin berciuman dengan seseorang yang pertama mengencaniku, dan menikah dengannya."

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat musang Yunho membelalak lebar. Ia sedikit berdeham ketika mendengar kata menikah yag diselipkan pria itu. Oh, sungguh kali ini tidak sesuai dengan aturan main Yunho dalam permainannya.

Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong hanya sebatas main-main, menurutnya. Dan Jaejoong dengan sangat berharap mengatakan bahwa ingin menikah dengannya. Memang tidak langsung hal itu ditujukan. Tapi jelas, dari kalimat Jaejoong, ia mengerti. Ia adalah pria dewasa. Ia paham maksud ucapan pria remaja yang menjadi kekasihnya ini.

Sesaat Yunho berdecak pelan. Pikirannya mulai kalut, rasa kasian dan bersalah menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin semua menjadi rumit. Tapi nampaknya, hubungannya akan lebih dari rumit.

Ia menatap sekilas Jaejoong. Pria itu sangatlah cantik, Yunho tidak mengingkari itu. Dadanya juga berdebar-debar kala menatap keindahan paras Jaejoong. Ia kemudian memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong. Hal yang membuat Yunho sendiri terkejut karena ulahnya sendiri yang tanpa diperintah oleh otak.

Entah, lagi-lagi Yunho merasa tidak paham pada dirinya. Ia mulai menatap sekilas Jaejoong. Ingin menegaskan jika berpacaran tidak berarti akan berakhir menikah, memang terkesan kejam. Tapi Yunho tidak ingin membuat pria itu berharap lebih padanya.

Namun Yunho kembali dikejutkan kembali dengan pikiran dan mulutnya yang tidak sinkron, "_BabyBoo_, kau sangat cantik, Sayangku."

Gila, benar-benar gila, Yunho mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya saat bersama dengan Jaejoong. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini pada remaja ini. Ingin sekali Yunho menampar mulutnya sendiri. Jika begini urusan kedepannya akan semakin runyam.

Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin mengucapkan kata semanis itu pada Jaejoong. Ia memang terbiasa merayu, tapi mengatakan kata sangat cantik untuk pasangannya belum pernah terjadi selama ini. Dan yang tadi itu benar-benar diluar kuasa Yunho.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, mendengar pujian itu membuat pipinya semakin memerah. Ia sengaja mengubah penampilannya agar sang kekasih semakin terpesona padanya. Seringain tipis pun disunggingkan pada bibir cherry yang sedikit lebih merah akibat ciuman tadi.

.

.

.

Well, gaje. Aku ga ada feels sama sekali, tapi berhub banyak ff yang harus segera aku update. jadi ya seadanya aja. Maaf jika ngecewain. Well, ini memang edisi singkat" ya. Soalnya perchap bertema sesuai kencan mereka. nah dapat dilihat tema selanjutnya apa dalam lagu Rain ._.

kalau ga salah ada 8, berarti ada dalam 8 tema kencannya ~

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" . Maaf, ga bisa balasa reviews satu" -bow-

Thank for reading and reviews ~

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.

Penulis : Me ~

Genre : Romance, Drama. ETC.

Cast : YunJae and other.

Pair : Just YunJae. No Other.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

**Warning : Boy X Boy. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. **

_**NP : Rain Feat G . Na - Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.**_

_Check it..._

**-Go To Chuncheon With Him-**

Musang Yunho mendelik tajam pada beberapa pria yang tengah menatap lapar Jaejoong di dalam kereta express tujuan Chuncheon. Benar, sekarang mereka berada di kereta. Sejak Sabtu pekan kemarin, Jaejoong meminta untuk berkencan ke kota itu. Sebenarnya Yunho sangat enggan. Tapi seperti sejak permulaan pria itu melihat Jaejoong. Yunho tak bisa menolak hal apapun yang berasal dari pria remaja yang ia kencani.

Maka dari itu, pagi-pagi sekali dua sejoli ini pergi ke stasiun. Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang, kentara sekali dilihat dari wajah cantik pria itu yang terus berseri-seri hingga sekarang. Namun, hal berbeda terjadi pada Yunho. Pria itu terus menguap karena kantuk, tapi ketika menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan Jaejoong. Musang Yunho seakan langsung bangun dan bersikap waspada.

Apa lagi, salah satu ancaman membahayakan ada di depan matanya. Dua orang pria lebih muda dari Yunho yang duduk berseberangan dengan kursi mereka terus memperhatikan Jaejoong. Sesekali, salah satu pria itu bersiul dan ingin mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong. Hal yang membuat Yunho sangat geram.

Ingin rasanya Yunho segera cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan dan mendekap protektif Jaejoong yang bagi pria itu adalah miliknya walau dalam konteks main-main yang masih ia terapkan. Yunho menggenggam jemari bebas Jaejoong. Entah kenapa ia ingin menunjukkan kemesraan di depan tempat ramai begini.

"Yunnie, ketika kita tiba di sana, Joongie mau kita jalan-jalan seharian," ujar Jaejoong manja saat jemari panjang nan _manly _Yunho membenarkan poni Jaejoong yang hampir menutup matanya.

"Apapun itu, _Baby_. Kau mau kita menginap di sana pun, Aku tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah? Tapi besok Joongie harus ke sekolah dan Yunnie harus bekerja, bagaimana bisa kita..."

"Kenapa tidak mengambil libur saja hmm?" Potong cepat Yunho kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Jaejoong hanya menurut keinginan sang kekasih yang membuatnya tersipu malu. Apa lagi Yunho langsung memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan mencium tanpa malu tengkuknya.

Sengaja. Yunho sengaja melakukan hal ini, ia ingin membuat para pria yang menatap lapar pada Jaejoong gigit jari. Sekalian menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Ia tak sudi berbagi keindahan Jaejoong meski hanya seujung kuku pada pria yang tertarik pada remaja SMA ini.

"Bagaimana Sayang? Apa kau mau untuk menginap di sana. Besok kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi kemana pun kau mau, Cantik," Yunho berbisik _seductive _di telinga Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Godaan yang diberikan Yunho membuatnya terlena. Apa lagi membayangkan akan berlama-lama bersama dengan kekasih hatinya. Seringain tipis pun dilukis wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu nanti ketika kita sampai," ujar Yunho, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang atas persetujuan Jaejoong menginap di sana. Pikiran-pikiran tak senonohmu mulai berjalan di dalam otakya. Tapi, ketika ia tersadar bahwa Jaejoong masih terlalu polos, semua harapannya kandas. Apa lagi, ia sadar akan dirinya yang hanya main-main dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin berciuman dan berpelukan sudah lebih dari cukup dalam permainannya kali ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang ketika menapakkan kaki di Nami _Island_, di tempat wisata yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi. Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, untuk masuk ke dalam. Bukannya membuat pria itu berjalan lebih cepat, hal sebaliknya terjadi. Jaejoong malah tertarik dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Yunnie, nakal eoh?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal pada Yunho yang sengaja menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Aku hanya memelukmu, Sayang. Sebenarnya apa yang menarik di Chuncheon, hmm?"

Mata jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol Yunho. Ia mendorong tubuh besar pria itu sehingga pelukan Yunho terlepas. "Kau becanda, Yunnie?"

Kening Yunho tertaut medengar pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi. Pria itu memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang menarik di Chuncheon terutama Nami _Island_. Pacar terdahulunya juga meminta berkunjung ke sini. Tapi jelas Yunho menolaknya, dengan alasan ke sibukkan. Tapi untuk Jaejoong, tidak akan pernah ada alasan untuk melewatkan pria tercantik menurutnya itu.

Yunho menggeleng sembari memasang wajah seriusnya, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa setiap pasangan ingin ke tempat ini."

"Kolot sekali, Yunnie," komentar Jaejoong, ia menggandeng lengan kekar Yunho dan mengajak pria kecintaannya itu menuju sebuah tempat.

"Kolot? _Baby_, aku tidak..."

"Yunnie tahu itu patung boneka salju," Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho, ia menunjuk dua patung boneka salju yang sangat terkenal di tempat wisata Nami _Island_.

"Aku tahu itu boneka salju, lalu apa hubungannya?" Tanya Yunho heran, keningnya tertaut sempura seraya menatap patung boneka salju.

"_Aigo_, Yunnie _baby bear _benar-benar kolot," gumam Jaejoong dan sedikit terkikik geli.

"_Baby_, aku pikir kita ke sini untuk berduaan dan bermesraan, tapi jika kau hanya ingin..."

"Yunnie tahu drama _Winter Sonata_, kan?" Tanya cepat Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk.

"_Umma _dan Jihye sering menontonnya dulu, kenapa?"

"Di sini adalah kota di mana drama itu di buat. Dan tempat ini wisata yang harus kita kunjungi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Katanya sangat romantis jika sepasang kekasih berduaan ke sini. Joongie ingin ke sini dari dulu, kita bisa berpelukan di tempat yang sepi Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong sedikit merona saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Berpacaran dengan Yunho lebih dari seminggu membuat Jaejoong cukup hafal kebiasaan pria itu. Yunho senang melakukan _skinship _padanya. Terutama berpelukan dan berciuman. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali akan kemesuman pacarnya itu. Jaejoong juga cukup paham, pria seusia Yunho memang cukup aktif dalam hal semacam itu. Dan jika Jaejoong boleh jujur, Yunho mulai ketagihan untuk terus berdekatan dengannya.

Sesuatu pencapaian yang sangat cemerlang. Jika mengingat awal pertemuan mereka dengan Yunho yang ogah-ogahan, hasil seminggu lebih begitu sangat pesat. Dan Jaejoong yakin, menunggu sedikit lagi, pria yang sudah menjadi incarannya sebulan yang lalu ini tak akan bisa lepas darinya.

Benar! Sebulan yang lalu. Jaejoong mengenal Yunho sebulan yang lalu, ia dikenalkan oleh kakak sepupunya yang bekas kekasih Yunho. Kakak sepupunya mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencampakkannya dengan alasan yang tidak bisa di terima. Meskipun hanya dikenalkan lewat selembar photo, Jaejoong sudah merasa terpikat oleh ketampanan pria itu.

Ia pun banyak bertanya tentang kebiasaan, kesukaan sampai hal yang tidak di sukai pria itu. Dengan senang hati pula sang kakak sepupu membeberkan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Hingga Jaejoong mengutarakan niatnya menyukai Yunho dan ingin menaklukan pria itu.

Sang kakak sepupu Jaejoong pun mendukung sepenuhnya niat adik kesayangan seluruh keluarga Kim itu. Dua minggu yang lalu mereka berusaha mengumpulkan informasi kegiatan tentang Yunho. Hingga Jaejoong tahu, bahwa pria yang sekarang jadi kekasihnya tengah mencari calon istri. Dengan sangat cepat ia pun menambahkan Yunho pada **Line ID **miliknya.

Sesuai dengan harapan, Yunho langsung mengajaknya berchatting. Dan berbagai dugaan, juga pikiran Yunho selama berkencan dengan Jaejoong dapat dengan mudah di baca oleh Jaejoong. Sebenarnya bukan Jaejoong melainkan sang kakak sepupu yang tak pernah absen untuk memantau kegiatan mereka dari jarak jauh.

Jadi, sebenarnya dalam kisah cinta mereka, siapa yang bermain dan siapa yang dipermainkan?

Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah Jaejoong kala Yunho mendekap hangat tubuhnya. Pria itu mulai kumat lagi. Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho mendekapnya protektif. Setelah berjalan berkeliling tempat ini dan mengambil photo beberapa kali, Jaejoong membawa Yunho ke tempat yang sepi.

Sedari tadi beruang ganas itu terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan karena hanya bisa bergandengan dengannya. Sebagai kekasih yang baik dan _polos_, Jaejoong mengerti keinginan sang kekasih. Maka dari itu, baru saja mereka berada di tempat ini, Yunho sudah mendekapnya.

"Yunnie, apa kau tidak lapar eoh? Ini sudah hampir siang, dan Yunnie juga melewatkan sarapan tadi pagi karena menjemput Joongie, kan?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, sebenarnya pria itu cukup sangat lapar. Tapi Yunho tidak ingin rela mengakhiri waktu berduaan saja dengan Jaejoong.

Entahlah, setiap harinya setelah kencan mereka pertama Yunho benar-benar selalu merindukan Jaejoong. Pikiran gilanya yang sempat hadir dan membuatnya tertawa. Bagaimana bisa, Yunho berpikir untuk ingin berkencan serius dengan Jaejoong? Sikap pria remaja SMA itu memang membuatnya kembali seperti remaja yang kasmaran.

Tiap waktu luang dari pekerjaan di kantor, Yunho selalu menelpon Jaejoong. Tidak peduli jika Jaejoong sedang di kelas dan belajar atau istirahat. Bagaimanapun situasinya, Jaejoong harus mengangkat panggilan telpon dari Yunho. Meski Yunho hanya bisa mengatakan _I miss you _dan dibalas oleh Jaejoong. Perasaan pria itu sudah cukup lega.

Yunho juga selalu menyempatkan untuk menjemput sang kekasih pulang sekolah. Sungguh, pria itu merasa bukan sebagai dirinya sajak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tiap hari bagaikan sebuah sokongan semangat baru selalu hadir. Membaca chattingan kekasihnya itu ketika bangun tidur membuat hati Yunho di penuhi bunga.

Hingga pikiran yang bagi pria itu konyol sempat terlintas. Jika pikiran itu muncul, Yunho selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah _type _seorang istri yang tengah dicari. Salah satu keinginannya untuk memperistri seseorang adalah, orang itu harus pandai memasak dan tentu bisa mengurusi dirinya dengan baik. Selain itu, Yunho juga masih berkeinginan _gender _sang istri adalah wanita.

Walau kriteria terakhir itu selalu goyah ketika melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong. Hati Yunho selalu bergetar dan berdegup kencang kala bersama sang kekasih. Sehingga beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho mengubah _statement_nya tanpa alasan. Tak seorang wanita, pria pun boleh, asal harus cantik seperti wanita.

Sebenarnya, jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam Yunho, yang diinginkan dan dimaksud oleh hati adalah Jaejoong. Hanya saja, kriteria pertama harus bisa dipertahankannya. Dan ketika kesadaran akan sesuatu yang disebutnya permainan merayapi otaknya. Yunho mendesah frustasi.

"Yunnie lebih baik kita makan siang dulu, aku takut lambungmu kambuh," Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang mendekapnya dari belakangan.

Kekhawatiran pria remaja itu tidak main-main. Yunho bisa melihat dari iris coklat kehitaman Jaejoong. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat mencemaskan riwayat penyakitnya yang sering kambuh. Benar, beberapa hari lalu, saat menjemput Jaejoong, lambungnya kumat. Sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho mengaku bahwa memiliki sakit maag yang kronis.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih lama berpelukan denganmu, Sayang," ujar Yunho, keinginannya untuk bermesraan dengan Jaejoong jauh lebih penting dibandingkan makan.

Namun, belum-belum Yunho sempat menarik kembali tubuh Jaejoong. Kekasihnya itu segera berucap, "Makan dulu Yunnie, setelahnya kita mencari hotel untuk menginap nanti malam."

Mendengar kata hotel seakan membangkitkan sesuatu yang tertunda dalam otak Yunho. Pria itu sangat bersemangat dan tanpa sadar mengangguk. Jaejoong memutar malas bola matanya saat membalik tubuh membelakangi Yunho.

Pria yang sedang berkencan dengannya sungguh luar biasa mesum dari pada yang di ceritakan sang kakak sepupu. Jaejoong memang terlalu mudah memberikan akses Yunho menjamah tubuhnya. Beberapa kali juga Yunho sempat meremas bokongnya. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menampr wajah Yunho, kala pria itu menyentuh bokongnya. Tapi, ia harus ingat akan tingkahnya yang _polos _di depan Yunho.

Jaejoong harus bisa mengendalikan pria itu, hingga Yunho bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan bersumpah akan menikahinya. Ya, itu lah tujuan Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan pria yang merebut kepolosan tubuhnya itu lolos begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Well, amburegul (?) . Sekali lagi aku ingatkan ini memang chap pendek" jadi bertema, ini mengisahkan tentang kencan" yang jaejoong pengen.

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Sebenarnya, aku ga pernah ada ide buat kelanjutan ff ini e.e maaf ya kalau jadi kacau.

Dan Well, apa kita perlu ubah Rated menjadi M karena buasnya Yunho di sini. Heh dari awal Yunho udah digambarin mesum, astaga otak ane konslet -_- . Tetap T aja lah, ga berani bikin M, serem weeh -dijitak babeh- -slaap- xD

next chap, apa lagi ya temanya, aku lupa hahaha ~

Okey, thank udah baca dan kasih reviews. Reviews yang masuk memberi penyemangat tersendiri untuk terus lanjut ~ Luv you all mooaaah :*

ada yang ditanyakan ? Silahkan atuh ~ monggo ~ aku akan jawab kok :D

Thank for reading ad reviews ^^

With love Misscelyunjae ~

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.

Penulis : Me ~

Genre : Romance, Drama. ETC.

Cast : YunJae and other.

Pair : Just YunJae. No Other.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

**Warning : Boy X Boy. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. **

_**NP : Rain Feat G . Na - Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.**_

_Check it..._

**-Going In The Morning And Getting A Piggyback Ride-**

Beberapa kali decakan kesal lolos dari mulut hati Yunho. Pasalnya, ia gagal meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk memesan satu kamar hotel saja. Selama sisa waktu menjelang malam hari, Yunho selalu merengek layaknya bayi yang ingin disusui oleh sang Ibu. Tapi rengekan Yunho adalah keinginan pria itu yang masih tidak terima akan keputusan sang kekasih.

Sejak selesai makan malam, Yunho tidak keluar dari kamar hotelnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jaejoong. Padahal puluhan _message _dari Jaejoong diterimanya. Yunho hanya membacanya tanpa berniat membalas. Sudah jelas, pria itu sangat kesal.

Jaejoong juga sudah merengek, bersikap manja, bahkan mengatakan ingin ke kamarnya. Tapi Yunho masih tetap mendiamkan _message _pria remaja itu. Entahlah, hati Yunho masih sangat kesal. Ia seolah dipermainkan oleh remaja yang seharusnya mudah ia dapatkan.

"Aiish, Kim Jaejoong, berani-beraninya kau menolak untuk sekamar denganku," gerutu Yunho.

Rambut _brunette _Yunho sudah acak-acakan sejak tadi. Sesekali ketika ia ingat akan kekesalan pada Jaejoong tanpa sadar tangannya mengacak rambutnya itu. Sungguh, Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia serasa terbakar sendiri karena masalah sepele ini.

Hatinya bahkan meyakinkan ini hanyalah masalah ringan. Sebagai pria dewasa ia harusnya tidak bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Yunho juga sangat sadar ia seperti bertingkah layaknya remaja tanggung yang mabuk cinta. Tapi sungguh, Yunho tidak peduli akan itu.

Baginya, itu sangat lumrah terjadi. Ia berpacaran dengan seorang remaja, logikanya berpikir bahwa sedikit banyak akan tertular sikap remaja itu. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya. Ia masihlah seorang Jung Yunho yang dulu jika di depan para rekan bisnis, bawahannya atau orang sekitarnya. Hanya dengan Jaejoong sikap remaja tanggungnya muncul.

Benar-benar, Jaejoong sudah mengubah sikapnya yang dingin menjadi seperti itu. Mengingatnya membuat senyuman terkembang di bibir hati Yunho. Ia menghela napas lagi, kemudian mengambil ponselya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Ada pesan lagi dari **Kitty BabyBoo**-nya. Yunho membaca pesan itu, ia sedikit melunak ketika melihat _sticker _cony yang menangis tersedu-sedu dikirim Jaejoong setelah pria itu mengatakan, _'Mianhae, Yunnie'._

Dengan cekatan jari-jari Yunho menuliskan sesuatu, ia mengeja tulisan itu sebelum dikirim, "Sudah malam, tidurlah sekarang _Kitten_. Aku mengantuk, jangan lupa minum susu sebelum tidur."

Yunho mengirim pesan tanpa ragu, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk. Perasaan kesalnya masih ada, namun ia tahu tak bisa berlama-lama memendam kekesalan pada sang kekasih. Bagaimana ia bisa kesal dengan tenggang waktu yang lama, jika begini saja Yunho sudah merindukan _Kitty BabyBoo_-nya.

Sebenarnya, Yunho hanya ingin sekamar dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada remaja itu. Dalam sebuah permainan yang ia terapkan, aturan main sangat perlu Yunho perhatikan. Tapi sejauh ia bersama dengan Jaejoong, aturan main itu sedikit demi sedikit seakan tersingkir. Hanya satu yang masih bertahan. Ia tidak akan menyentuh Jaejoong lebih jauh.

Jelas, ia tidak ingin merebut _keperawanan _Jaejoong, yang mungkin akan membuatnya bertanggung jawab. Yunho masih ingin seorang istri bergender wanita. Walau ribuan kali pikiran untuk mengenyahkan _statement _itu muncul. Bahkan ia sudah membuat pengecualian untuk Jaejoong. Jika seandainya pria itu benar-benar bisa bersikap layaknya istri yang baik dan bisa memberi keturunan untuknya.

Pikiran terakhir tentang Jaejoong sepertinya tidak akan pernah terwujud. Itu lah kenapa ia hanya menganggap kencan mereka main-main belaka. _Well_, jika Jaejoong bisa hamil detik ini juga ia akan melamar pria itu. Jika bisa.

Yunho tersenyum lebar dengan pikiran konyolnya, ia menarik selimut seraya bergumam, "Coba saja kau seorang gadis, Jae. Tanpa menunggu kau lulus sekolah aku akan menikahimu."

"Tapi, sebagai pria saja kau sangat menggemaskan dan membuatku meleleh, apa lagi jika kau seorang gadis, aku bisa mimisan tiap detik karena memikirkan memilikimu dan bercinta denganmu. Aah salahkan saja kulitmu yang terlalu putih dan juga wajahmu yang cantik tak berbanding," sambung Yunho lagi mengoceh tentang sang kekasih. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tadi diletakkan di atas bantal. Membuka folder photo yang berisikan photo Jaejoong dan dirinya hari ini.

"_Oh my,_ aku tidak melihat aura seorang pria padamu, Cantik. Kenapa juga dadamu cukup besar, apa kau menggunakan bra, hmm?" Tanya Yunho pada photo Jaejoong yang tersenyum dengan dada berisi dan montok yang terbungkus kaus ketat yang pria itu gunakan tadi siang.

Yunho senyum-senyum lagi, pikiran ingin menjamah tubuh kekasihnya mulai lagi. Entah kenapa ia begitu sama _pervert _ketika dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia ingin terus memeluk pria itu bagaikan sebuah heroin yang tak pernah puas ia rasakan. Begitulah arti kehadiran Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Candu yang tak berbahaya. Karena yang berbahaya hanyalah pikirannya yang masih menganggap semua ini permainan semata.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong bangun, ia sudah mandi dan memakai kaus V-neck yang kemarin sore dibelikan Yunho pada pusat perbelanjaan satu-satunya di Chuncheon. Yunho membelikannya beberapa baju dan juga celana. Salah satunya pria itu membeli _hot pants _berwarna _pink _yang sangat cocok dipakai untuk gadis.

Awalnya Jaejoong syok saat Yunho memasukkan _hot pants_ itu ke dalam kantong belanja mereka. Wajahnya juga bersemu merah. Namun, dengan cueknya Yunho mengatakan ingin melihatnya mengenakan _hot pants pink _itu besok pagi ketika bersepeda di sekeliling resort hotel.

Hingga, Jaejoong pun membuat sebuah pengakuan bahwa ia kerap memakai celana pendek yang memamerkan paha mulusnya saat hendak pergi tidur. Mendengar itu membuat seringain yang Jaejoong yakini mesum tercetak jelas di bibir hati Yunho.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali menghajar Yunho karena ekspresinya itu. Tapi salahnya sendiri kenapa membuka rahasia yang hanya orang tuanya tahu kebiasaan yang nyaris seperti gadis.

Jaejoong sudah selesai memakai seluruh pakaiannya. Seharusnya Yunho membelikannya celana panjang karena ingin bersepeda. Tapi, Jaejoong juga tidak protes dengan _hot pants _yang sangat pas ia kenakan. Kaki jenjang nan mulusnya bak _girl band_ yang sering tampil di televisi terekspose dengan jelas.

Setelahnya Jaejoong mengambil _sunblock _dan melumuri seluruh permukaan kakinya. Ia mengambil _sunglass _dan jaket sweater berwarna _baby blue _yang memang ia pakai sejak berangkat dari Seoul kemarin.

"Beruang mesum, kau pasti akan klepek-klepek ketika melihat betapa cantiknya kakiku. Akan kupastikan kau segera menghadap orang tuaku untuk sebuah lamaran," ujar Jaejoong seraya mengoleskan _lipbam _di bibir merah cherrynya. Kemudian melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Sejak beberapa menit lalu, ia menerima _message _dari Yunho, bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar hotel mereka yang berdampingan.

Benar saya, baru Jaejoong membuka pintu. Wajah tampan Yunho yang berseri-seri sudah terpampang jelas di depannya.

"_Morning, _BabyBoo_,_" sapa Yunho dan mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong.

"_Morning_, Yunnie bear," sahut Jaejoong riang.

Sejak berpacaran dengan Jaejoong user name Line Yunho yang semula **U-Know Time** berganti menjadi **Yunnie Bear.** Sangat manis bukan? Tentu saja Yunho melakukan itu karena permintaan sang kekasih. Bagi Yunho apapun yang membuat Jaejoong senang akan ia lakukan. Meskipun pertemuan awal mereka tak diinginkannya. Siapa sangka jika waktu itu malah membuatnya kegirangan setiap bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho segera menggandeng lengan Jaejoong untuk memasuki lift. Pria itu sudah menyewa dua buah sepeda sejak tadi malam pada pihak hotel. Seperti biasa, keinginan Jaejoong pada kencan mereka. Hari ini adalah jadwal berjalan-jalan.

Tadinya, Jaejoong mengatakan ingin piknik, tapi mengingat mereka sedang di Chuncheon. Sangat mustahil melakukan piknik. Lagi pula berada jauh dari Seoul dan berduaan dengan Yunho sendiri lebih dari sebuah piknik.

Ketika tiba di tempat penyewaan sepeda. Yunho langsung berbicara dengan sang penjaga. Tak berapa lama, dua buah sepeda _fixie _diberikan pria tua penjaga itu. Yunho menyerahkan sepeda berwarna merah pada Jaejoong dan yang berwarna hijau untuk ia tunggangi.

"Kau bisa naik sendirikan, Sayang?" Tanya Yunho, ketika melihat Jaejoong yang belum naik sepedanya.

"Bisa Yunnie, tapi Joongie tidak begitu ahli. Yunnie jangan jauh-jauh dari Joongie, _Arra_?" sahut Jaejoong seraya membesarkan mata. Niatnya untuk mengancam Yunho tapi, malah kesan gemes yang Yunho dapat dari ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Kalau perlu aku akan menggandeng tanganmu sepanjang jalan, _Baby_."

"Itu ide yang bagus Yunnie, _kajja_," Jaejoong mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Yunho mengikuti dibelakang, hingga posisi mereka sejajar dan pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan segera Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya itu.

Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia mengayuh sepeda cukup pelan. Niatnya memang tidak ingin balapan seperti pasangan yang biasa lakukan. Tapi Jaejoong ingin menikmati udara pagi dan suasana pagi di sekitar resort hotel dan juga pemukiman warga yang masih sepi. Bagi Jaejoong itu sangat romantis.

"Yunnie, di sana ada toko souvenir. Joongie rasa kita harus membelikan souvenir untuk Jihye _nuna _dan juga, _eomonim _Jung," ujar Jaejoong riang.

Ia sudah bertemu dengan orang tua Yunho saat tidak sengaja mengunjungi kekasihnya itu di kantor, Empat hari yang lalu. Ibu Yunho sangat baik padanya. Kesan yang baik dan ramah ia dapatkan dari Ibu pria yang tengah ia incar ini. Ayah Yunho yang sebagai atasan tertinggi Yunho juga cukup sangat ramah dan baik padanya.

Keluarga Yunho tidak sedikitpun memberikan sikap penolakan pada Jaejoong. Meski jelas mereka tahu gender Jaejoong yang seorang pria dan berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Yunho. Itu kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus bisa merebut hati keluarga Yunho lebih.

"Baiklah, _Baby_. Kau juga harus membawakan souvenir untuk Kim _Ahjuma_," sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia bersyukur kekesalan Yunho tadi malam sudah reda. Tadinya ia berniat akan memberikan ciuman _plus plus_ pada pria itu jika masih merasa kesal karena itu.

"Joongie juga mau membeli souvenir untuk kita berdua, Yunnie."

"Apapun itu, BabyBoo, dunia pun akan aku belikan asal kau senang."

Lagi-lagi kata penuh gombal Yunho mudah sekali terucap pada Jaejoong. Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah. Mendengar hal itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Yunho hampir ia taklukan sepenuhnya.

Selang sepuluh menitan mereka tiba di sebuah toko souvenir. Berbagai pernak pernik khas akan kota ini dijual. Jaejoong memilih beberapa barang yang menurutnya lucu. Seperti bola air yang di dalamnya ada boneka salju, aksesoris yang lucu-lucu, juga beberapa boneka yang menggemaskan.

Hampir satu kantong plastik penuh belanjaan Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng pelan saat kekasihnya itu melenggang dengan senang membawa kantong plastik yang sudah dibayarnya. Mereka kembali menuju sepeda yang terparkir di depan toko.

Baru saja Yunho menaiki sepedanya, Jaejoong merengek manja, "Yunnie, bagaimana Joongie membawa semua ini?"

Spontan Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih yang polos. Pria itu turun kembali dari sepeda dan mengaitkan belanjaan Jaejoong pada bagian depan sepedanya.

"Tapi ini akan susah Yunnie," protes Jaejoong lagi. Memang benar, yang dikatakan Jaejoong tentang itu. Yunho pun sedikit berdecak.

"Seharusnya kita membelinya ketika ingin pulang saja tadi Boo."

"Kalau nanti, Joongie takut lupa Yunnie. Sekarang apa kita harus berjalan ke hotel?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk, Manis," sahut Yunho dan segera menuntun sepedanya mendahului Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ingin sekali ia menghajar Yunho yang sekarang terlihat cuek. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dengan bersemangat Jaejoong menyusul Yunho.

Senadung kecil dinyanyikan Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat permandangan sekitar. Mereka berjalan sudah lebih dari Lima menit, masih sekitar Sepuluh menit lebih untuk mencapai ke hotel. Senyuman mengembang dari bibir Jaejoong, ia rasa sudah waktunya untuk melakukan ide yang tadi terpikirkan.

Jaejoong pun, menatap wajah Yunho yang serius. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan, biasanya Yunho akan menggodanya dengan berbagai rayuan gombal atau pikiran mesum pria itu. Tapi sekarang terlihat berbeda.

"Auuuhh aahh Yunnie," Jaejoong memekik cukup keras, ia juga menjatuhkan sepeda, sementara dirinya sendiri sudah terduduk di aspal jalanan yang sepi.

Mendengar pekikan sang kekasih beserta bunyi jatuhnya sepeda. Yunho segera menatap Jaejoong. Mata musangnya mendelik tajam dan buru-buru Yunho melepaskan sepedanya untuk menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Boo, kenapa? Kau terjatuh? Terkilir atau apa?" Panik Yunho segera menyentuh kaki Jaejoong yang sedari tadi dipegangi remaja itu.

"Kaki Joongie sakit Yunnie, uuhh," keluh Jaejoong manja dan ingin menangis.

"Dimana yang sakit, Sayang?" Yunho memijat pergelangan kaki Jaejoong. Baru saja pria itu menyentuhnya, Jaejoong sudah berteriak.

"Aaaahh Yunnie, sakit," bibir cherry Jaejoong mempout, mata besar itu juga seperti anak kucing yang minta kasihani.

"Joongie tidak bisa berjalan Yunnie, _eotteoke_," timpal Jaejoong lagi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya kakinya tidak apa-apa. Sangat jelas bahwa Jaejoong tengah berpura-pura. Dan bagi Yunho hal itu cukup terlihat dengan jelas.

Tentu, mengingat sikap Jaejoong yang manjanya kelewat batas. Remaja yang dikencaninya ini pasti sudah menangis karena sakit. Tapi Jaejoong hanya terlihat ingin menangis, atau memang Jaejoong pura-pura kuat. Mengingat hal terakhir tentu sulit untuk Yunho percaya.

"Sayang, jika kau ingin minta gendong, tidak perlu seperti ini. Ayo sekarang naiklah ke punggungku," Yunho berbalik dan menunggu Jaejoong untuk menaiki punggungnya.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia ketahuan berdusta. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menyesal karena yang ia inginkan sudah dikabulkan Yunho. Yunho memang sangat peka akan keinginannya.

"_Mianhae_, Yunnie bear," bisik Jaejoong setelah menaiki punggung Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika harus menggendong sang kekasih. Lagi pula dengan begini ia berkesempatan untuk mengelus paha mulus Jaejoong yang ia perhatikan dalam diam sedari tadi. _Well_, ini menguntungka bagi Jaejoong, juga bagi Yunho.

"Lain kali, kau cukup bilang padaku, Manis."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang, kantong pastik berisi souvenir yang tadi ia bawa juga sudah berpindah ke tangan Yunho. Sungguh, Yunho benar-benar pria idaman Jaejoong. Senyuman cerah mengembang tiada henti dari bibir cherry itu.

"Sesampainya di hotel, kau harus membayar ini dengan sepuluh ciuman pada wajahmu," ujar Yunho sedikit menyeringai.

"Jangankan sepuluh, seratuspun akan Joongie berikan pada Yunnie bear," sahut Jaejoong seolah menantang. Ia cukup tahu pikiran Yunho mungkin sudah kemana-mana. Sambil menopang tubuhnya saja, pria itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengelus paha.

"Kita akan sarapan sebentar sebelum bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Boo."

"Baiklah Yunnie. Tapi, Joongie ingin _selfie _dengan Yunnie yang menggedong Joongie, boleh?"

"Apapun, Sayang," sahut Yunho, sangat memaklumi tingkah remaja yang sedang aktif-aktifnya gemar berselfie dan pamer. Yunho tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan semua itu, bagi Yunho hal semacam ini juga hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Buru-buru Jaejoong merogoh kantong sweaternya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan wajah Yunho.

"Yunnie, harus senyum, _okey_?"

Anggukkan singkat diterima Jaejoong sebagai jawaban Yunho. Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa photo dengan pose yang sedikit berbeda-beda. Jaejoong tersenyum manis, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagaikan menggemparkan dunia mantan Yunho akan _selfie _terbarunya yang akan ia pajang menjadi _profile picture _pada Line.

Beberapa mantan Yunho terdahulu sengaja Jaejoong tambahkan. Jelas dengan niat ingin memanas-manasi beberapa wanita yang ia tahu bekas pacar Yunho itu. Kerap sekali juga wanita-wanita itu menchattingnya hanya bertanya perihal hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Dan sangat bangganya Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih dan akan menikah. Tentu saja, yang terakhir adalah mengada-ada. Tapi, Jaejoong cukup puas, karena wanita yang bernama Go Ahra dan Kwon BoA itu kelabakan. Kali ini, kedua wanita itu pasti akan lebih kepanasan melihat _selfie _terbarunya.

Diantara beberapa _selfie _dengan Yunho, Jaejoong memilih photo yang dirinya mencium pipi pria itu, dengan Yunho yang tersenyum senang sebagai _profile picture _terbarunya. Ia juga menuliskan status yang akan membuat kakak sepupunya menjerit senang.

_'Jalan-jalan dengan Yunnie bear naik sepeda, dan berakhir dengan digendong. Pagi yang menyenangkan, I love you my baby bear 3 '_

Seringain tipis tercetak di bibir Jaejoong. Ia mengetik status tadi di depan wajah Yunho. Sehingga mengukir senyuman cerah di wajah pria itu.

"_I love you too, _Kitty BabyBoo," ujar Yunho yang bermaksud membalas langsung status Jaejoong tadi. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertamanya Yunho mengucapkan kata cinta. Dan entah sadar atau tidak sadar hal itu terucap dari bibir Yunho.

Tapi yang jelas, Jaejoong merasa menang atas apa yang ia sebut merebut hati Yunho dan menaklukan pria itu. Tentu saja, ia kenal sikap Yunho. Dan kata kakak sepupunya, Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun membalas ungkapan cinta yang tertuju padanya. Pria itu lebih senang mengangguk dan mengatakan, '_Aku juga'_.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Well, kayaknya kali ini diriku promosi Line dengan versi Yunjae -slaap- nah kan lagi gempar"nya AADC Line version. Anggap saja ini adalah YunJae Line Version. Ebusyeet aku promosiin Line beneran ini loh -slaap- -plaak-

Okey, ini langsung dua judul dalam kencan. Kan harusnya jalan" aja trus baru digendong dipunggung tapi aku jadiin satu, next chap kencan no. 5, cincin couple kalau ga salah ingat. Coba deh di download lagu nya, tapi yang versi Rain sama G. Na nya jangan Yooseob hohoho xD .

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan.

Jangan tanya kapan update selanjutnya, ya ~ Kalau ada ide dan mood ya akan update. Makanya kasih dirikuh semangat.

Kritik dan saran sangat di terima ;) .

Thank for reading and reviews ~ :3 .

**Mind to Reviews ?**

**Thank ~**

**Misscel love sign :3 **

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.

Penulis : Me ~

Genre : Romance, Drama. ETC.

Cast : YunJae and other.

Pair : Just YunJae. No Other.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

**Warning : Boy X Boy. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. **

_**NP : Rain Feat G . Na - Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.**_

_Check it..._

**-Ring Couple-**

Sekali lagi Yunho mengacak-acak rambut _brunette_nya. Kali ini, Jaejoong marah padanya. Sudah selama seminggu lebih remaja itu seakan mendiamkan Yunho. Ketika ia datang berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya, Jaejoong selalu beralasan sibuk dengan tugas sekolah.

Demi apapun, Yunho tahu itu hanya alasan Jaejoong. Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Jaejoong tengah sibuk berchatting ria dengan temannya. Hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit cemburu. Apa lagi, akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering berkirim status dan komentar dengan pria yang dikatakan Jaejoong teman itu.

"Shim Chwang Chwangie, awas kau jika bertemu aku akan mematahkan tanganmu," geram Yunho saat ia melihat beranda Line dan mengintip komentaran Jaejoong-nya dengan remaja yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Ke-frustasian Yunho seakan menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana tidak, selama seminggu ini ia tidak pernah mendapat jatah ciuman dari Jaejoong yang Yunho sebut sebagai stamina. Biasa Yunho akan mendapatkan jatah ciuman dua kali dalam sehari. Tapi selama seminggu, yang berarti empat belas kali, lenyap.

Semua itu pun berdampak pada konsentrasi pekerjaannya yang seolah menurun drastis. Puncak dari itu, hari ini, rapat yang harus ia pimpin terpaksa ia serahkan pada asisten pribadi sekaligus sahabat dekat Yunho. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoochun. Pria itu sangat bisa Yunho andalkan dalam menangani perusahaan.

Yunho merasa harus menenangkan pikirannya. Ia juga mencari-cari di mana letak kesalahan pada Jaejoong. Sejauh yang ia ingat terakhir mereka berjalan-jalan di pasar malam. Dan tidak ada hal yang menurut Yunho kesalahan. Kecuali ketika ia menolak ketika Jaejoong minta belikan cincin couple yang dijual salah satu pedagang kaki lima.

Mengingat akan itu membuat mulut Yunho menganga lebar. Ia menepuk keningnya pelan sembari bergumam, "Apa karena cincin couple murahan itu Joongie _my babyboo _mendiamkanku?"

Gelengan sempurna beserta decakan keluar begitu saja dari bibi Yunho. Dengan cekatan ia segera mengambil ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Segera Yunho menuliskan deretan kata pada Jaejoong.

_'Baby, apa kau marah padaku karena tidak membelikan cincin pada malam itu?'_

Yunho mengembuskan napas, _message_nya langsung berstatus _read_, yang berarti sudah dibaca oleh Jaejoong. Tak menunggu waktu lama ia menerima balasan.

_'Menurutmu apa beruang mesum?'_

Sekali lagi mulut Yunho membuka lebar, ini pertama kali Jaejoong mengatakan ia mesum. Okay, Yunho memang mengakui bahwa ia cukup mesum pada Jaejoong. Lagi pula Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong seorang pria. Tidak ada rugi sedikitpun bagi pria jika disentuh dan diraba-raba olehnya.

_'Jadi karena itu, Kitten yang manja?' _

Ia seakan tidak terima dikatakan begitu oleh kekasih sendiri. Maka dari itu Yunho membalas dengan cukup galak mengatai Jaejoong manja. Jaejoong hanya membaca pesannya. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada balasan dari Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho tambah uring-uringan.

"Aiish, benar-benar. Berpacaran dengan remaja hanya menguras waktu dan tenaga," gumam Yunho, kekesalan dan emosi menjadi-jadi dirasa. Ia kembali mengetikkan pesan pada Jaejoong.

_'Kau mendiamkanku begini, kau juga tidak memberitahuku apa kesalahanku? Kau ingin putus dariku Kitten?'_

_Read. Message_ sudah dibaca Jaejoong lagi, belum sampai semenit Yunho mendapatkan balasannya.

'Kau ingin putus? Siapa takut! Kita putus, beruang mesum!'

Kepala Yunho bagaikan dihantam godam yang sangat besar. Ia mendadak pening membaca _message _kekasihnya yang seolah menantang. Yunho menggeram penuh emosi. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan segera beranjak dari kursi nyaman pada ruangan CEO miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat emosiku pasang surut, Jung Jaejoong," gumam Yunho entah sadar atau tidak sadar ia sudah mengubah marga seseorang menjadi Jung.

Seharusnya, Yunho senang karena Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari alasan untuk mengakhiri permainan mereka. Lagi pula ini sudah sebulan lamanya mereka berpacaran. Sebulan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Yunho untuk bermain-main.

Ia sudah memasang aturan untuk bermain dua minggu saja dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, sepertinya Yunho ketagihan dan susah untuk membedakan antara permainan dan juga realita yang tak bisa ia lepas begitu saja. Jihye juga sudah mengatakan dengan sangat gamblang bahwa Yunho sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong dan menyarankan agar pria itu segera mengikat Jaejoong menjadi tunangannya.

Tapi, Yunho menolak dengan alasan ingin seorang wanita untuk menjadi calon istrinya, atau paling tidak orang yang bisa memberikan Yunho keturunan. Mendengar alasan _absurd _Yunho, Jihye beserta orang tuanya yang sangat pengertian itu hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas. Bahkan, Jung Jihoon Ayah Yunho mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong bukan sembarang pria.

Tapi dengan seenak jidat Yoochun yang lebar Yunho menolak dengan mengatakan Jaejoong belum masuk sepenuhnya dalam kriteria untuk menjadi calon istri untuknya. _Statement_, Yunho masih mempertahankan _statement _tentang perihal calon istri.

Yunho membenarkan rambut yang acak-acakan sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang diletakkan di atas meja tempat menjamu para rekan bisnisnya. Yunho membuka kenop pintu, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lift.

.

.

.

Mobil Audi Yunho terparkir dengan nyaman pada sekolah kawasan elite, Tohoshinki _High School. _Ia buru-buru menuju sebuah kelas yang cukup ramai akan para siswa yang baru saja mendapat bell istirahat makan siang. Niat Yunho kali ini cukup jelas.

Pria itu tanpa pikir panjang untuk mendatangi Jaejoong di sekolahnya. Ia ingin menuntut penjelasan tentang keputusan Jaejoong yang mengakhiri hubungan sepihak mereka. Kentara sekali Yunho tidak terima dengan keputusan Jaejoong. Alasan itu lah yang membawa Yunho dengan wajah yang mengeras sempurna ke sekolah sang kekasih remaja.

Entah sekali lagi, apa Yunho sadar atau tidak tentang sikapnya sekarang. Ini kali pertama ia merasa kebakaran hati ketika diputusi oleh kekasih. Pertama kalinya juga untuk Yunho bertindak nekat. Sebelum-sebelumnya, jangankan ingin menuntut jelas dan mendatangi para kekasihnya ke rumah atau tempat kerja, kebakaran hati seperti ini saja tidak pernah Yunho rasakan.

Beberapa para murid berteriak histeris saat melihat kedatangannya dan masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kelas 3 D. Musang Yunho langsung mengedar dengan buas ketika sudah berada di ambang pintu. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan para murid gadis yang mengagumi akan ketampanannya.

Karena ruang kelas yang hanya dihuni beberapa orang, dengan mudah Yunho menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong. Musang pria itu mendelik saat melihat Jaejoong-nya tengah beradegan suap-menyuap dengan seorang pria jangkung yang Yunho yakini adalah, **Shim Chwang Chwangie.**

"Jaejoongie," desis Yunho sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Jaejoong segera mendongak ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang datang diantaranya. Mata besar remaja itu mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Kemudian dengan cueknya kembali mengambil fokus pada kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Kontan saja Yunho semakin meluap-luap karena emosi dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak mengambil _kimbab_, sehingga sumpit yang Jaejoong pegang terlepas.

"Aaahh, sakit Yunnie," rengek Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho malas. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli dengan rengekan yang biasa selalu ia tanggapi.

Dengan kasar Yunho menarik pergelangan Jaejoong. Memaksa remaja itu bangkit dari bangku yang diduduki, dan meyeret Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Seluruh murid yang melihat berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Jaejoong remaja itu hanya membentuk seringaian tipis di ujung sudut bibirnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Yunho _hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika Yunho mendorong tubuh kurus namun berisi dibeberapa bagian itu ke dalam mobil.

"_Hyung_?" Tanya balik Yunho, sedetik kemudian ia sadar maksud perkataan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa gerah sendiri, ia mengendurkan dasi yang serasa mencekik sebelum memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Aku ada kelas, Yunho?" Jaejoong bertanya-tanya sejak dari tadi. Namun nihil, Yunho tidak mejawabnya sama sekali.

Bukannya merasa takut akan sikap Yunho yang ganas, Jaejoong malah ingin melompat-lompat senang, ia juga dengan sengaja menyebut nama Yunho bukan dengan panggilan sayang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk sang kekasih.

"Yaaak Yunho, kita sudah putus jadi apa yang..."

_Sraaakkk._

Yunho membanting stir dan menghentikan mobil. Musang pria itu berkilat merah dan menatap Jaejoong penuh amarah. Jaejoong menyadari dengan pasti bahwa beruang-nya tengah marah. Memang itu tujuan Jaejoong. Lagi pula ia memang kesal karena Yunho tidak membelikannya cincin couple waktu itu.

Dengan santai Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi, Yunho mendekat pada Jaejoong. Tatapan berbahaya yang ditakuti setiap orang, tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin cincin _couple _yang ada di pasar malam waktu itu, tapi kau tidak membelikannya. Kau juga tidak peka padaku. Aku hanya ingin itu tidak lebih, apa aku akan membuat perusahaanmu bangkrut hanya dengan sepasang cincin?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mengatakan itu dengan polos. Mata besarnya menatap musang Yunho dengan berani. "Kau bilang duniapun akan kau belikan untukku pada waktu kita di Chuncheon, tapi hanya sepasang cincin itu, hiks kau hiks."

Demi apapun itu Yunho serasa ditampar telak oleh Jaejoong. Pria itu seolah tersadar akan perkataan gombalnya yang masih Jaejoong ingat. Dengan segera Yunho mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan. Digigitnya bibir bawah, sambil berdecak pelan.

Sebenarnya, bukan tidak ingin membelikan cincin itu. Tapi bagi Yunho, jika membeli cincin tentu saja Jaejoong akan memaksa untuk mengenakan bersama-sama. Dan menurut Yunho, dirinya belum siap memakai cincin yang sama dengan siapa pun, kecuali calon istrinya kelak.

Namun, mendengar isakan Jaejoong dan ketidak tenangan hatinya yang menyadari akan kehilangan sosok remaja ini jika permintaan tidak terpenuhi, membuat Yunho menghela napas. Apa dirinya harus membeli cincin _couple _dan memakai itu bersama dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, itu sudah melanggar acara main-main Yunho. Apa dia memang harus menuruti perkataan Jihye untuk mengikat Jaejoong.

Memikirkan itu membuat kepala Yunho pening. Sedikit melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menangis, Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Bibir hati itu meringgis. Dalam posisi sekarang Yunho seolah terjepit.

Pria itu memang mempunyai dua opsi. Antara membelikan Jaejoong cincin _couple_, atau putus. Tapi Yunho tidak akan pernah rela dengan opsi yang terakhir. Membayangkan saja membuat Yunho ingin mengikat Jaejoong agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya. Lalu, apa Yunho harus membelikan cincin _couple _yang Jaejoong inginkan. Tapi, jika begitu Yunho sudah melanggar nyaris seluruh _statement _yang dibuat.

Dalam agenda main-mainnya tidak ada yang seperti itu. Lagi, dalam _statement _Yunho, jika harus mengenakan cincin maka orang itu adalah yang akan menjadi calon istrinya kelak. Dan berarti jika Yunho mengabulkan keinginan Jaejoong, remaja itu secara otomatis akan menjadi tunangannya.

Yunho memejamkan mata sesaat. Tidak tahu apa yang akan diputuskan. Sementara tangisan Jaejoong masih menjadi _instrument _sendu dalam masa berpikir. Bayangan demi bayangan remaja itu memenuhi otak Yunho. Rongga dadanya seakan menyempit kala Yunho berpikir untuk putus dengan Jaejoong.

Sangat tidak rela. Jelas. Yunho sendiri mengakuinya. Kembali musang itu membuka dan menatap sendu Jaejoong. Sebenarnya sangat sulit dan Yunho serasa menghancurkan seluruh _statement _dengan memutuskan hal yang akan diucapkan pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sepuluh cincin _couple _pun akan aku belikan untukmu, Cantik. Hentikan tangisan itu, dan aku tidak ingin dengar atau pun membaca lagi sekalipun, kata putus darimu."

Yunho menyalakan mesin mobil. Entah kali ini apa keputusannya tepat. Yang Yunho tahu, dirinya belum siap kehilangan ataupun melepas remaja yang begitu amat sangat menggiurkan untuk dimiliki.

Seberkas senyuman tipis menghias bibir Jaejoong. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang serius.

"Yunnie, benarkah akan membelikan Joongie cincin _couple_?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong, pria itu ingin tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar kekasih pujaan hati yang sebentar lagi status bermain-main yang Yunho terapkan akan berubah menjadi, _seriously!_

"Apa aku pernah berbohong sebelumnya, _Kitten_?" Tanya Yunho datar, masih mempertahankan fokus ke depan.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Yunho penuh cinta, kemudian berucap, "Joongie senang sekali jika Yunnie mau mengabulkan keinginan Joongie. Joongie mau cincin _couple _yang di pasar malam itu, Yunnie. Joongie tidak ingin membuat Yunnie bangkrut, Joongie tidak akan..."

"_Baby_, berhentilah mengatakan semua itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memakai cincin imitasi. Kita akan membeli yang terbaik," sahut Yunho dan meremas jemari Jaejoong yang berada di paha.

"Tapi Yunnie..."

"Kau tidak mau? Atau kau memilih putus denganku jika tidak menuruti apa yang kukatakan?"

Segera Jaejoong menggeleng pelan mendengar ancaman Yunho yang tak akan pernah terwujud dan berani memutusi Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum manis, perasaannya sudah kembali lega karena berbaikan dengan sang kekasih.

Ingat akan penyiksaan yang Jaejoong berikan Yunho segera berucap, "Kau berhutang Empat Belas kali ciuman denganku, Luv."

Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik lebar mendengar hal itu, segera ia menatap Yunho yang menyeringai mesum. Ia mengerti maksud Yunho, tapi jika ia memberikan Empat belas ciuman dalam sehari, bisa-bisa bibirnya lebih bengkak dari yang biasanya. Jika satu ciuman saja, Yunho bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga tiga puluh menit.

Benar, satu ciuman yang selalu beranak piak disetiap detiknya. Tapi Jaejoong bisa apa? Ketika bibir hati itu melumat bibirnya, ia tidak bisa protes. Bahkan dorongan tangannya pada tubuh besar Yunho hanya akan jadi sia-sia. Jadi yang Jaejoong lakukan hanya berpasrah menerima dan membalas ciuman pria yang sudah matang untuk beristri.

.

.

.

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap memperhatikan beberapa pasang cincin _couple _yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan wanita toko yang mereka kunjungi di Mall terbesar di Seoul. Yunho menyuruhnya untuk memilih cincin _couple _itu sendiri. Pria itu hanya sibuk memeluki tubuhnya dari belakang seraya bertanya produk yang terbaru dan terbaik dari label merk perhiasan Cartier.

Beberapa koleksi yang diyakinkan sang pelayan adalah _limited edition_ di pandangi oleh Jaejoong. Hingga mata besar Jaejoong menatap berbinar sepasang cincin yang sangat elegan dan cantik. Ia mengambil cincin yang diperuntukkan untuk wanita dan mecobanya. Ukurannya sangat pas di jari manis Jaejoong.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong pelan dan menunjukkan cincin yang masih ia kenakan pada Yunho.

Senyuman manis mengembang di bibir hati Yunho. Dengan segera pria itu juga mengepas cincin pasangannya. Sangat indah dan pas di jari manis Yunho. Sambil tersenyum dan melepas cincin tersebut Yunho berucap, "Aku ambil yang ini, Nona."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, ia segera melepaskan cincin yang ia pakai dan merogoh saku celana SMA-nya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dan bersiap untuk mengambil photo cincin yang akan segera pelayan toko bungkus.

"Tunggu sebentar_ nuna_, aku ingin mengambil photo cincinnya sebentar," ujar Jaejoong saat sang pelayan ingin menutup kotak beledru merah itu.

_Ceklek._

Satu photo berhasil Jaejoong abadikan, segera ia memposting itu pada Line-nya. dengan status yang membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan ketika membacanya.

_'Cincin couple bersama, Yunnie Bunny Baby Bear, muuah muuah. Akan Joongie bayar 14 x ciuman yang tertunda, Yunnie bear ~ :* :* :* '_

"Aku akan mengingat itu, Kitty BabyBoo," bisik Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukan pinggang pada Jaejoong. Seakan sudah tidak peduli dimana mereka sekarang. Dan tidak akan pernah menggubris tatapan mata tiap orang yang menatap tajam pada Yunho yang tengah memeluk protektif penuh hak kepemilikan pada Jaejoong, _Kitten _yang sudah mengobrak-abrik kewarasan dan _statement _Yunho.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow-

Ooh iya ada yang tanya, apa ada konflik di ff ini ? Nah, sejauh yang aku buat memang ga ada konflik yang berarti, jadi ini fluff datar aja ~

Buat afraid for love to fade, aku lagi mengalami macet. Jadi mohon bersabar dan tunggu aja ffnya, aku bakal lanjut kok kalau udah ada ide yang jelas -bow-

Next, sebelum kencan no 6 aku bakal bikin bonus chap, 'Precious Boo' hehehe, jadi baru kita lanjut ke kencan no 6, menonton tengah malam -bioskop-

Okey, maaf kalau tambah gaje -bow-

Makasih udah kasih review ~

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.

Penulis : Me ~

Genre : Romance, Drama. ETC.

Cast : YunJae and other.

Pair : Just YunJae. No Other.

Lenght : Bonus Chapter.

**Warning : Boy X Boy. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. **

_**NP : Rain Feat G . Na - Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.**_

_Check it..._

**-Precious Boo-**

Sudah jam Sepuluh malam, Yunho belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Kerinduan terhadap seseorang yang selalu mengisi rongga dada pria itu seakan memuncak. Hari ini, ia tidak ada bertemu dengan Jaejoong, remaja yang sudah menyita hampir seluruh pikirannya setiap hari.

Jaejoong ada pelajaran tambahan yang berarti, remaja SMA yang duduk di kelas 3 itu, pulang telat. Jaejoong mengatakan ia akan pulang sekitar pukul Tujuh malam. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin menjemput, namun berhubung ia ada _meeting _dengan salah satu klien dari luar negeri, Yunho tidak bisa berjumpa sekaligus menjemput sang kekasih.

Kini, ia merasa uring-uringan di apartemen mewah yang sudah di tempati lebih dari satu tahun. Perasaan rindu pada Jaejoong membuat Yunho susah tidur. Ia juga sudah berusaha memindah acara-acara televisi. Tapi, sedikitpun tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Biasanya, setelah pulang kerja dan menghabiskan waktu bertelepon setelah mandi, Yunho langsung beranjak tidur.

Sampai detik ini juga Yunho terus menghubungi Jaejoong. Nama layar ponselnya tak sampai lebih dua detik kosong, maka akan terisi dengan ID nomor telepon yang diberi nama _'My Precious Boo'._ Manis sekali kan? Tentu, sejak membeli cincin _couple _semingguan yang lalu, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Yunho menolak kehadiran Jaejoong untuk mengisi posisi yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Prinsip tetaplah prinsip bagi pria itu. Ia sudah berprinsip dalam sebuah hubungan, jika ia sudah menyematkan sebuah cincin pada seseorang maka ia akan berhubungan serius dengan orang itu. Dan, _well _orang itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, remaja yang menggemaskan, imut, cantik dan mampu membuat Yunho mengerang frustasi karena takut kehilangan.

"Boo, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi?" Yunho bergumam sendiri, ia mengusap kasar wajah tampannya yang ditekuk. Sesaat kemudian Yunho mengambil jaket yang sudah tersampir di sofa ruang tamunya.

Mengambil ponsel yang masih terus melakukan panggil pada si Jaejoong yang entah sedang apa. Yunho sudah diserang rasa rindu tak tertahankan. Sehari saja tidak melihat Jaejoong membuatnya seperti gila. Virus remaja itu sudah menyebar keseluruh sistem jaringan otak dan hatinya.

Bahkan, saat memakai cincin _couple _yang kini masih bertengger di jari manisnya. Yunho mengumumkan pada kedua orang tuanya dan Jihye. Hal yang tidak sedikitpun membuat seluruh keluarganya kaget. Ibunya, malah mengatakan bahwa Yunho sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Lalu sang Ayah bilang, Yunho sangat konyol dengan sok mempertahankan _statement _yang sudah **terenyahkan **beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya cukup laju. Selang Sepuluh menit ia sudah tiba di depan rumah besar sang kekasih. Dengan sangat mudah Yunho melalui penjaga pintu gerbang mansion Jaejoong. Setiap hari mondar-mandir mansion kediaman Jaejoong memudahkan Yunho mendapat akses bebas. Lagi pula ia adalah kekasih dari anak yang punya mansion.

Ia juga cukup mengenal kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Dan sang Ibu Jaejoong sangat menyukainya. Hal yang sangat melegakan sekaligus menakutkan untuk Yunho. Pasalnya, ia selalu ditanyakan kapan akan melamar anak mereka. Padahal Yunho dan Jaejoong baru berkencan Satu setengah bulan.

Yunho turun dari mobil mewah yang ke sana ke mari ia kendarai. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot memencet bell rumah, penjaga di depan gerbang sana sudah menginformasikan kedatangannya pada kepala pelayan mansion. Baru saja ia berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk utama, pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan lebar.

"Selamat malam Tuan," sapa salah satu pelayan wanita yang menjamu kedatangan Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, sedang berada di kamarnya. Nyonya menyuruh anda untuk segera ke kamar Jaejoongie saja," timpal sang pelayan lagi sangat mengerti maksud kedatangannya.

Jaejoong memang kurang suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel di depan namanya. Pria remaja itu lebih suka dengan panggilan Jaejoongie, itu kenapa seluruh pelayan memanggilnya seperti itu. Sangat baik dan tidak sombong, bukan? Alasan Yunho juga kenapa ia bisa sangat jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

Langkah kaki Yunho segera menaiki anak tangga, ia membuka kenop pintu yang di depannya terdapat poster besar _Chibi _photo Jaejoong dengan tulisan, _'Kitty BabyBoo'._ Nampaknya Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta dengan _user name_ yang dipakainya. Yunho sendiri juga menyukai, karena terdengar sangat pas untuk kekasih remajanya nan menggemaskan.

Lampu kamar Jaejoong padam. Yunho menghela napas, segera ia memasuki kamar sang kekasih dan menutup pintunya. Ia juga berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara, sepatu yang ia pakai sudah di lepas dan diletakkan di samping pintu kamar.

"Sayang, kau tidur?" Tanya Yunho, hati-hati dan sangat lembut. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang Jaejoong. Kekasihnya sudah bergelung dengan selimut tebal dan memakai kaus berwarna putih dengan gambar Rillakuma. Yunho menghela napas kesal, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa senyaman ini tertidur sedangkan ia cukup susah karena derita rasa rindu.

"Boo, kau tidur? _Aiish _benar-benar," gumam Yunho frustasi dan ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Namun, ia mengurungkan niat, lebih baik Yunho mencium pipi putih mulus yang selalu merona itu dari pada mencubit.

Pria itu pun beringsut menaiki ranjang Jaejoong. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho ke kamar remaja yang ia kencani. Ia cukup sering diajak Jaejoong ke kamar, sekedar hanya ingin bermesraan, agar tidak ketahuan oleh kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Sebenarnya karena keganasan Yunho-lah sehingga Jaejoong selalu membawa pria itu ke kamar.

Ia tersenyum manis menatap wajah Jaejoong yang damai. Dengan gemas Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, bukan ciuman yang seperti biasanya. Tapi hanya menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Yunho juga menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar tidur di dalam pelukannya.

Dengan penuh sayang Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong. Entah, sihir apa yang diberikan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Tapi pria ini sudah membuat Yunho sepenuhnya gila.

Jelas, Yunho berpikir demikian. Segala sesuatu yang ia katakan main-main dengan Jaejoong berakhir seserius sekarang ini. Yunho juga tidak menyangka, ia seolah-olah tidak bisa lepas dari Jaejoong. Apapun yang menyangkut tentang Jaejoong membuatnya tergila-gila.

Bibir cherry Jaejoong yang entah sudah puluhan kali ia kecap seakan tidak pernah bosan ia rasa. Setiap ciuman mereka, memiliki sensasi sendiri. Apa lagi ketika tangannya dengan bebas meremas bokong Jaejoong. Sungguh Yunho berpikir bahwa mereka ingin _make love _saja.

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong yang wangi. Aura vanilla yang lembut memang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Sangat manis dan cukup memabukkan. Yunho terkekeh pelan, saat teringat Jaejoong yang memekik keras karena ia mengukir _kissmark _pada leher bagian belakang Jaejoong.

Tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah pekikan juga, karena faktanya Jaejoong malah menyuruh Yunho untuk mengukirnya lagi di bagian leher yang lain. Remaja itu tertular virus _pervert_nya. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagi Yunho berpacaran dengan remaja. Ia jadi serasa kembali menjadi seorang remaja. Lebih tepatnya remaja tanggung yang tidak sadar usia.

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Menciumi wajah cantik kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap. Ingin sekali Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong. Ia rindu suara manja pria ini, ia rindu ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya Yunnie kemudian terkikik dengan tawa khasnya yang Yunho sukai.

"Sayang, bangunlah. Aku merindukanmu," Yunho berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong, ia juga melakukan godaan yang belum pernah sebelumnya ia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Menjilat cuping telinga Jaejoong dan menggigit-gigitnya kecil.

Lenguhan kecil terdengar Yunho, pria itu tersenyum lebar dan mengecup cherry merah yang mengerucut. Meski pun kamar Jaejoong gelap dan hanya remang-remang dari lampu balkon kamar besar ini. Dengan sangat jelas Yunho bisa melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang mulai berubah mimik.

"BabyBoo, _Your future husband here, Baby_," ucap Yunho lembut dan mengusap lengan Jaejoong.

Sedetik kemudian, _doe eyes _Jaejoong terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap selama beberapa detik. Yunho tersenyum manis, dan berucap, "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Luv."

Kontan Jaejoong menautkan keningnya dan menatap lamat-lamat Yunho dengan matanya yang setengah mengantuk, "Yunnie?"

"Hmm, ya Sayang. Aku di sini," sahut Yunho sambil mengecupi pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Yunnie, kenapa ada di kamar Joongie?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan penuh kesadaran. Ciuman Yunho jelas terasa sangat nyata yang tak bisa lagi Jaejoong pikir bahwa ini sebuah mimpi.

Dengan segera juga Jaejoong memeluk tubuh besar kekasihnya itu. Membiarkan Yunho menghujani wajahnya dengan puluhan ciuman. Jaejoong hanya menikmati sentuhan lembut pria yang mengatakan bersungguh-sungguh berpacaran dengannya itu empat hari lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Boo. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku, hmm?" Yunho menatap langsung _doe eyes _Jaejoong yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Rasa kantuk sudah pergi dari remaja itu, tergantikan dengan keinginan untuk bersama sang kekasih.

"Joongie capek sekali, sehabis pulang sekolah tadi Joongie langsung mandi, kemudian berbaring sebentar, dan ternyata, Joongie ketiduran. Joongie juga melewatkan makan malam hari ini," oceh Jaejoong yang menjelaskan perihal dirinya tertidur agar Yunho tidak marah. Tidak lupa Jaejoong menambah ekspresi memelas yang menggemaskan.

"Kau belum makan malam?" Tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher pria itu.

"Sayang, kau bisa sakit. Ayo bangun, kau harus makan dulu," Yunho ingin beranjak dari ranjang besar Jaejoong. Namun dengan segera Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Apa Yunnie yang mematikan lampu kamar, Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong polos yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak _Kitten_, ketika aku masuk lampunya sudah mati. Mungkin Kim _eomonim_," sahut Yunho yang tanpa canggung lagi memanggil Ibu Jaejoong, _eomonim_.

"Joongie mau memeluk Yunnie dulu, Joongie kangen sekali dengan Yunnie sampai-sampai tadi Joongie bermimpi tengah menonton film dengan Yunnie," rengek Jaejoong manja.

Inilah yang paling Yunho sukai dari Jaejoong. Kemanjaan yang tiada tara, dan ia suka memanjakan Jaejoong lebih dari siapapun. Yunho tersenyum, ia pikir hanya dirinya yang rindu pada kekasih _hottie_-nya ini, tapi ternyata Jaejoong juga merindukannya.

"Kau tahu hmm? Aku bahkan tidak akan sanggup tidur jika tidak melihatmu," bisik Yunho menggoda dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong, lagi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, cepatlah Yunnie lamar Joongie. Agar kita selalu berpelukan setiap hari ketika hendak tidur," Jaejoong memainkan jemarinya di dada Yunho.

Sedikit godaan yang ia pelajari dari sang kakak sepupu. Dan memang sangat ampuh untuk diterapkan pada Yunho. Pria itu kerap selalu mengabulkan keinginan Jaejoong ketika ia menggoda pria itu seperti ini kemudian memberikan sedikit kecupan pada bibir Yunho.

Yunho nyaris tersedak mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Tapi, ia paham ketika ia mengatakan berpacaran dengan serius pada Jaejoong, itu artinya ia akan siap menikahi pria remaja ini. Tapi, perasaan Yunho yang masih menginginkan keturunan juga masih sangat kuat. Jika ia menikah dengan Jaejoong mungkin mereka hanya bisa mengadopsi anak.

"Sabarlah Sayang, kau saja masih sekolah. Lagi pula jika kita menikah saat kau masih sekolah kemudian kau hamil, bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu, hmm?" Yunho mengucapkan dengan tersenyum kecut.

Ia kecewa, dan mengatakan Jaejoong hamil adalah bentuk kekecewaan yang nyata. Ia tentu tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Jaejoong tidak akan hamil.

"Joongie bisa meminum pil KB, Yunnie. Setiap kali Joongie ingin tidur, _Umma _selalu memberikan obat itu setiap hari. Selama berpacaran dengan Yunnie, _Umma _menyuruh Joongie minum obat KB," Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan sangat polos, kontras sekali dengan seringaian yang tercetak di bibir cherry.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Ibu Jaejoong memberikan pil KB pada Jaejoong. Ia memang mesum, tapi tidak sampai sejauh itu lagi pula Jaejoong seorang pria. Tentu saja bagi Yunho itu sangat konyol.

"Sayang, _Umma_mu terlalu berlebihan, kau kan..."

"_Umma _bilang, hanya mengkhawatirkan, kalau Joongie dihamili Yunnie," potong cepat Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho sangat mengerti, jika begini kekasihnya tengah kesal. Ia pun hanya mengangguk pasrah, tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan konyol tadi. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian menatap Yunho.

"Yunnie, ayo kita ke bioskop," ajak Jaejoong tiba-tiba, seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Yunho.

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow-

Naah, ini bonus chapter :D . Tinggal 3 lagi kan ya kencannya ~ belum bikin da aku ff, santai dulu :D . -slaap- .

Oh iya berminat mau baca new ff aku ga ? Tapi lanjutnya bakal lumayan lama sih, kalau ini udah kelar, mungkin :D . Kalau minat silahkan baca itu _A Love To Kill _:3 .

Well, **seminggu ke depan (?) Echa ga update ff dulu, **jangan kangen ya -slaap- mungkin cuma yang GS, Best Luck itu karena udah selesai aku tulis xD .

**Okey, menjawab pertanyaan yang rata" masuk :3 **. Jaejoong itu cinta ga sama Yunho, cuma main" sama kayak Yunho, atau serius atau semacamnya (?) . Naah, dari beberapa chap lalu kan sudah aku bilang (?) Jaejoong itu tertarik sama Yunho, dia suka sama Yunho yang artinya cinta juga sama Yunho. Dia tuh main (?) atau berhub serius sama Yunho, dan keinginan Jaejoong itu Yunho ngelamar dia.

Kenapa pengen begitu, dan kenapa Jaejoong menerapkan trik" yang unik bikin Yunho serasa gila ? Simple, Yunho itu type yang eeerrr playboy mungkin ya di sini. Nah, secara playboy mau insaf, mau cari calon bini. Makanya dia suka chattingan dan kopi darat dengan beberapa teman chattingnya -itu udah dijelasin di awal chap-. Trus berhub sepupu JJ ex pacar Yunho, dia tahu Yunho itu orang yang gimana, dengan bantuan si sepupu tadi makanya JJ bisa pake trik pacarannya :D .

Bagi Yunho di sini, mau pacarnya cewek atau cowok ga masalah asal calon istrinya ntar cewek bisa ngasih keturunan. Trus ketemu sama si kitty yang cimid" . Naluri playernya muncul, ngeliat JJ yang cantiknya ngalahin miss universe, Yunho ga mau ngelewatin kesempatan besar dong ya ? Itu kenapa dia mau kencan sama JJ. JJ terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

Niat awal Yunho sangat jelas "Main-main" tapi seiring waktu main" Yunho statusnya Danger! Sampai titik chap kemarin, Yunho udah ga pake akal sehat lagi dan ngasih apa aja yang JJ mau. Di sini, si Yunho diceritain udah bisa ngenyahin semua statement-nya. Cuma ninggalin yang namanya sebuah prinsip atau statement awal dia yang kalau udah kasih cincin ke orang,' _udah deh dia yang bakal gua nikahin_' -bahasa kasarnya gitu-

Karena yang dikasih cincin si Jaejoong yang polos tapi penuh dengan akal dan bikin beruang mesum serasa pervert ditiap detik -dijitak babeh-. Jadi lah, secara otomatis dalam pandangan Yunho, si JJ udah jadi tunangan dia gitu -udah dikasih cincin, mahal lagi, cartier booo-

Pada intinya, si Yunho udah bener" hanyut dalam permainan JJ. Yunho juga udah mau besar"in hati nerima kenyataan yang menurut dia pahit -ecciieee- ga bisa punya keturunan -belum juga di coba beh ngambil conclution sendiri- tapi asalkan sama JJ, it's okay wae lah. JJ gitu, sehari aja ga ketemu bagai seribu tahun lamanya, bikin Yunho galau ga jelas cihuuuiii -slaap-.

Nah udah itu panjang bener penjelasannya. Ada pertanyaan lagi, sok atuh ditanyain, da Echa mah ga akan gigit :D .

Mau lebih kenal Echa, boleh open add tapi silahkan PM dulu karena Echa jarang konfirm fl -slaap-

**Fb : Echa Jung HerLiani **

**Twitter : echa_cassie88**

Sekedar konfirmasi aja ya, Echa bukan lahir tahun 88 itu karena tahun lahir si Changmimin 88 jadi aku ambil 88 echa masih di line 9'an kok :'3 -soalnya pernah ada nanyain ini-.

**Thank For Reading and Review ~**

**With Love**

**Misscel ^^ ~**

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.

Penulis : Me ~

Genre : Romance, Drama. ETC.

Cast : YunJae and other.

Pair : Just YunJae. No Other.

Lenght : Chapter 6.

**Warning : Boy X Boy. Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash. No Flame. **

_**NP : Rain Feat G . Na - Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.**_

_Check it..._

**-Late Night Movie and Jealous Yunho-**

Setelah melakukan perdebatan singkat yang sangat jelas dimenangkan oleh Jaejoong. Akhirnya, Yunho menuruti keinginan sang kekasih. Menonton film dengan jam tengah malam. Bukan hanya itu saja, Yunho juga meminta Jaejoong untuk makan setelah menonton. Mengingat _Kitty BabyBoo_-nya belum makan malam, Yunho sangat khawatir. Apa lagi tadi Jaejoong mengancam tidak ingin berbicara dengannya selama tiga hari jika Yunho tidak mengabulkan keinginannya menonton.

Bayangkan, tiga hari. Sehari saja Yunho sudah galau dan terserang rasa rindu yang bagaikan mematikan sistem seluruh jaringan otaknya. Yunho tentu tidak sanggup berlama-lama berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Karena itu mereka kini sudah tiba di sebuah gedung bioskop dekat apartemen Yunho.

Sengaja, pria itu mengajak Jaejoong menonton film di dekat apartemennya. Niat Yunho cukup kentara, ingin mengajak sang kekasih untuk menginap. Apa lagi besok adalah akhir pekan, Yunho tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu seharian besok. Yunho ingin bersama dengan _BabyBoo_-nya yang semakin hari semakin _hottie_.

Jaejoong menggandeng lengan kekar Yunho ketika memasuki studio yang akan menayangkan film yang sudah ia pilih untuk ditonton. Setelah menemukan kursi dengan nomor tiket yang tertera pasangan ini duduk dengan nyaman.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling studio. Tidak banyak orang yang menonton pada jam tengah malam. Ia sedikit menyeringai, dan dengan polos berkata, "Yunnie, Joongie tidak sabar untuk menonton filmnya."

Yunho terkekeh seraya mencium gemas pipi Jaejoong. "Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menciummu ketika lampunya padam, _Baby_," ujar Yunho dengan senyuman mesum yang tercetak jelas.

Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho. Setelah pernyataan Yunho tentang keseriusannya menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Ia memang memberi kelonggaran pada pria itu untuk menjamah tubuhnya. Lagi pula, ia sudah menyusun rencana baru dengan sang sepupu. Dan Jaejoong sendiri yakin akan melancarkan rencana itu secepat mungkin.

"_Baby_, itu masih kurang, aku ingin kita berpelukan sambil berciuman, kemudian..." Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya yang sangat diyakini pria itu akan jatuh vulgar. Sungguh demi apapun, Yunho serasa tidak sanggup menahan gelora yang memuncak.

Apa lagi saat ini Jaejoong begitu menggemaskan. Bayangkan, pria itu tadi hanya ingin memakai _hot pants _putih ke bioskop. Paha putih mulus aset pribadi yang sudah Yunho klaim adalah miliknya akan terekspose dengan sangat jelas. Tentu, dengan sangat tidak rela Yunho mengambil sembarang celana panjang Jaejoong dari dalam lemari.

Memaksa pria itu memakainya tanpa melepas_ hot pants _yang tadi dikenakan. Jaejoong sendiri cukup mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia hanya menguji Yunho, apa pria itu masih suka mengumbar keseksian kaki jenjangnya seperti di Chuncheon waktu itu. Atau malah menyembunyikannya dan hanya boleh dilihat oleh Yunho.

Dengan perlakuan Yunho yang tadi, Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Ia sudah benar-benar yakin Yunho sudah takluk bertekuk lutut untuknya. Sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Jaejoong. Hatinya dipenuhi bunga, ia yakin Yunho akan tidak tahan sendiri ketika nanti melihat paha putih mulusnya bak gadis.

"Kemudian apa, Yunnie _bear_?" tanya Jaejoong polos dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya untuk duduk di pangkuan Yunho.

"Kemudian melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, Sayang," jawab Yunho seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan langsung mencium tengkuk pria itu.

"Yunnie, lampunya belum di padamkan, lagi pula Joongie ke sini untuk menonton film, bukan untuk bermesraan dengan Yunnie," Jaejoong menjauhkan kepala Yunho dari tengkuknya, ia mempoutkan bibirnya yang seolah-olah menantang Yunho untuk memagut.

"Ah, _Kitten_. Bagiku sama saja, menonton dan bermesraan, kau bisa menonton film, dan aku bisa menciumimu dengan bebas," ujar Yunho dengan jujur.

Yunho memang tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi menunjukkan sikap mesumnya. Beberapa kali juga pria itu kepergok orang tua Jaejoong tengah mencium anaknya. Itu kenapa, Jaejoong suka mengajak Yunho ke kamarnya jika pria itu mulai menemukan kesenangan.

"Yunnie bahkan sudah menciumi Joongie sejak tadi di kamar, apa itu belum cukup?" Jaejoong mengerling nakal dan memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Yunho. Ia sengaja menggoda Yunho dengan _skinship _ini. Dan biasanya Yunho memang susah mengendalikan hasrat untuk menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu, tidakkah kau merindukan aku, hmm?"

"Joongie kan bilang kangen sekali dengan Yunnie tadi," Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat lampu di padamkan, ia segera bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Yunho mendesah pelan, baru saja ingin berbuat lebih pada Jaejoong, kekasih remajanya yang terlalu menggiurkan itu sudah menjauh dari dekapannya. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang menyeruput _soft drink, _sebelum masuk tadi mereka membelinya. Mata besar Jaejoong tengah fokus ke depan. Jaejoong memang benar-benar berniat ingin menonton.

Tadinya Yunho pikir keinginan Jaejoong untuk menonton hanya sebuah alasan. Pria itu mengira Jaejoong ingin berduaan dan bermesraan dengannya. Tapi, semua itu kandas ketika Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menggubris godaan yang mulai diberikannya. Tapi Yunho bersyukur, Jaejoong tidak protes saat tangannya membelai paha remaja itu.

Ooh sungguh, saat ini pikiran Yunho sudah mengawang-awang. Ingin sekali Yunho mengajak Jaejoong segera pulang dan melepaskan hasratnya untuk mendominan tubuh kurus nan berisi tepat di beberapa bagian favorite Yunho. Namun, semua seakan kandas saat mengingat Jaejoong masihlah remaja SMA.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi kandasnya imajinasi liar Yunho yang menjadi-jadi. Tapi, ketika mengingat jika melakukan itu yang berarti Yunho harus segera menikahi Jaejoong. Demi apapun, Yunho masih belum siap untuk melamar Jaejoong. Yunho memang serius dengan remaja itu. Tapi pikirannya untuk ingin memiliki keturunan masih terlalu susah untuk disingkirkan.

Jadi Yunho masih berpikir untuk memiliki darah dagingnya sendiri. Mungkin memiliki gadis yang bersedia mengandung anaknya adalah solusi yang tepat. Pikiran itu muncul begitu saja di otaknya. Buru-buru Yunho menepisnya. Bisa gila Yunho jika melakukan hal itu dan diketahui Jaejoong. Remaja yang sudah membuat kehidupannya tidak normal itu sudah memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya.

Tentu, Yunho tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Jadi percuma saja memiliki khayalan gila yang ingin memiliki seorang anak kandung. Demi Tuhan, jika Jaejoong seorang gadis, Yunho akan menumpahkan segala yang terbaik dimilikinya agar Jaejoong segera hamil dalam satu kali tembak.

Tapi, Jaejoong sebagai pria saja Yunho sudah bersumpah akan membuat remaja itu menikmati dan meneriakkan namanya saat nanti mereka making love. Membayangkan hal seperti itu membuat sesuatu yang sangat pribadi milik Yunho terbangun. Pria itu mengerang frustasi. Ereksi tengah malam dengan fantasi liar di dalam bioskop menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Usai film, pasangan kekasih itu segera menuju parkiran mobil. Yunho menggengam erat jemari Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu dirayu oleh pria lainnya. Tentu saja, beberapa saat lalu ketika Yunho ke toilet ada seorang pria yang mendekati Jaejoong. Hal itu sangat jelas memancing emosi Yunho.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, menarik remaja-nya ke dalam pelukan dan membuat perhitungan tidak main-main dengan sang pria yang terperangah melihat kemarahan Yunho. Maka dari itu Yunho kini tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Ia akan menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa **Kitty BabyBoo **adalah **miliknya**.

Namun, belum-belum Yunho memperilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam monil. Suara seseorang memanggil nama kekasih tercintanya terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Jaejoongie, Jaejoongie."

Yunho dan Jaejoong segera menoleh ke belakang. Nampak seorang pria jangkung dengan beberapa pria lainnya tengah berlari kecil menghampiri pasangan ini.

Kening Yunho tertaut saat menyadari siapa pria yang sudah berdiri tegak di depannya dan Jaejoong. Senyuman polos pria itu ingin membuat Yunho muntah. Ingin sekali Yunho mematahkan tangan sang pria seumuran Jaejoong itu, ia masih ingat ucapannya dulu.

Dan kebetulan ia bertemu lagi di sini dengan si jangkung **Shim Chwang Chwangie**. Yunho mengedarkan pandangan waspada pada pria itu dan temannya. Mata musangnya berkilat penuh emosi lebih dari tadi.

"Changminnie, kau ada di sini juga?" Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Changmin.

"Aah iya, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Bebek Junsu mengajakku menonton film. Berhubung besok libur, kami menginap di rumah Junsu, kau mau ikut Joongie?" Tanpa rasa bersalah Changmin mengajak Jaejoong untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Tanpa sadar dengan sorot mata membunuh dari Yunho.

"Waah, pasti sangat seru. Aku boleh..."

"_Baby_, kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri setelah kencan kita, hmm?" Yunho langsung memotong kalimat Jaejoong yang sangat ia yakini ingin menerima tawaran Changmin. Tanpa segan juga, Yunho mendekap hangat Jaejoong dari belakang.

Sengaja. Ia ingin menunjukkan jika Jaejoong adalah miliknya pada Changmin yang membuat matanya iritasi jika berkomentaran ria dengan Jaejoong di Line. Ia juga tanpa malu-malu menciumi pipi Jaejoong.

Keempat pasang mata remaja SMA itu mengedip-ngedip melihat aksi Yunho yang sangat mesum pada teman mereka. Junsu langsung menutup matanya, sedangkan Changmin, entah pria itu mengerutkan keningnya sedikit tidak suka dengan perlakuan Yunho.

"Yaa, Jaejoong kenapa kau masih berpacaran dengan _Ahjushi _mesum seperti ini? Aku yakin kau diculik oleh _Ahjushi _ini untuk menonton tengah malam. Kau harus ikut kami!" Tegas Changmin yang langsung medapat sorot mata membunuh dari Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringai tipis, sangat sadar bahwa Yunho tengah terserang rasa cemburu yang berlebih. Dapat dirasanya pelukan Yunho yang mengerat dan sangat protektif. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong merasa Yunho menariknya dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yunnie, _waeyo_?" Tanya Jaejoong polos, dan menatap Yunho dengan imut. Berpura-pura tidak sadar bahwa si Beruang telah marah besar.

Yunho hanya menggeram, ia menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong sebelum mengatakan, "Sebentar, _Baby_. Aku akan mengurus teman-temanmu dulu."

Sebelum menutup pintu mobil, Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong. Kemudian pria itu menatap Changmin yang menatapmya remeh.

"Ya, Jangkung. Berhenti mendekati Jaejoongie-ku, atau kau kubuat menangis," ujar Yunho dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, pria itu sedikit menantang dengan mengatakan, "_Ahjushi_, Joongie itu teman kami sebelum kau menjadi kekasihnya. Kau tidak sadar umur mengencani remaja yang seharusnya cocok jadi anakmu, huh?"

Mendengar itu kontan membuat amarah Yunho membludak, ia menggenggam erat tangannya. Siap untuk menghajar Changmin yang memang dari awal tidak ia sukai.

Melihat sang kekasih yang mulai anarkis, Jaejoong segera mengetuk pintu mobil, memecah konsentrasi Yunho yang menyeramkan.

"Yunnie, ayo kita pulang. Joongie sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali berpelukan dengan Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong dari dalam mobil dan tersenyum menggoda.

Yunho menghela napasnya, ia juga cukup bangga akan Jaejoong yang mengatakan itu dan dapat didengar oleh para teman-temannya. Tanpa mengacuhkan Changmin yang terpaku, Yunho segera menaiki mobilnya. Emosinya sedikit mereda dan tersenyum manis pada sang kekasih remaja yang langsung menghujaninya dengan ciuman ketika masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_I love you, _Yunnie," bisik Jaejoong sebelum Yunho menjalankan mobilnya. Sekedar membuat emosi pria itu mereda.

"_I love you too, My _Kitty BabyBoo," sahut Yunho dengan senyuman yang mengembang dan perasaan yang luar biasa bahagia.

Tentu, bagi Yunho sangat membahagiakan bisa menunjukkan pada si Chwang itu bahwa Jaejoong miliknya. Ia juga ingin mengupdate status terbaru Line-nya dengan mengatakan.

_'My Kitty BabyBoo is my future wifey, Guys! Siap menerima undangan pernikahanku?' _

Ya, segera setelah mereka sampai di apartemennya, Yunho akan menuliskan itu beserta photo dirinya dan Jaejoong yang berpelukan dengan mesra. Ia juga akan me-mention Jaejoong agar si Chwang melihatnya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho sangat bahagia, sampai ia lupa bahwa tadi tengah emosi karena bocah yang mengesalkan menurutnya.

Jaejoong memang adalah sebuah sihir yang bisa mengubah Yunho jungkir balik tidak karuan. Hingga pria itu menggebu-gebu ingin segera menjadikannya istri.

.

.

.

TBC ?

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Eeh entah kenapa jadi rajin :3

Iya sudah, aku off aja dulu nulis, mau beli kaset nonton drama dulu buahahaha :v

Ooh iya, banyak yang bilang ga ada warning **M-PREG! **Memang ga ada warning M-preg-nya, kan belum preg :p . Nah, karena belum preg jadi ga ada warning deng :3 -alibi-

Ada yang minta Yunho jealous, nih Yun jealous :3

Okey, thank for reviews ya ~ Next chap Ke kebun binatang apa ya, lupa xD .

**Thank for reading and reviews ~**

**Misscel ^^~**

.

.

.


End file.
